The Newsie Girl
by 1monster2
Summary: A new girl joins the Manhattan Newsies and becomes known as Juliet. However, she is harboring a secret. What happens when the Newsie boys discover it? Please read and review! (sorry I'm so bad at summaries!)
1. Meet Meg

**A/N: Hello, all! First off, for those of you reading "Trouble On The Ponderosa" or "Merlin and Lady Alliana" (I think that's how it's spelled), I WILL BE CONTINUING THOSE! I have just had a **_**ton**_** of theater stuff going on (Peter Pan, Regionals, the Hobbit) and this is the first time I've really had to do any writing. Also, I have a big escape attempt to write for TOTP, and will be planning that out tomorrow while the rest of my APLAC classmates finish the state writing test. This story came out of my brain this morning, after reading some other Newsies fanfics. Currently, this story is beta-less, so I apologize for any mistakes on my part like spelling or grammer. Also, I have not seen the show, and so will be going off of all the videos and things I've watched and read about the cast. Also important note: I know the cast has changed a couple times now (Jack, Crutchie, Medda, Specs, Katherine, and more), but for this story, the cast is the original one from Paper Mill Playhouse-Jeremy Jordan as Jack, Andrew Keenan-Bolger as Crutchie, etc. **

**Now, I do believe this author's note has gone on long enough (and my Newsies muse-Crutchie the puppy-is telling me to start already), so sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES AND NEVER WILL.**

It was a normal October 12th, 1899 in New York City. The tree leaves were turning orange, red, and gold, and there was a slight chill in the air, signaling the change from summer to fall. At nine in the morning, a lot of people were already at work-including the Manhattan newsies, who were selling their papers up and down the street. Ever since the strike a few months ago, the newsies' lives had become a little more bearable. They had beaten the publishing giant Joseph Pulitzer, and kept the price of their papes from rising any higher then they already were. They also got The Refuge closed, so no newsies would ever get messed up there again.

Crutchie was sitting on a bench outside of a park, enjoying the slight breeze. His gimp leg had been acting up as of late, and he was glad to get the chance to put it up for a minute. Suddenly, he heard a loud commotion. Swinging his head around, he finally noticed two boys cornering Smalls, the only girl newsie, up against a wall in a nearby alley. One reached out and slapped her across the face. "You trys to sells us a pape, and lie 'bout da headline? Who yous think yous are, girly?" he sneered. Smalls didn't respond-except to stick out her tongue. The other boy pulled back his fist to punch Smalls in the jaw. By this point, Crutchie had gotten up and began to hobble his way over. Before he got there, however, a young girl's voice rang through the alley. "You alls best be leaving her 'lone now, iffn you know whas gud fur ya." Everyone turned to see the speaker. She was tall, but scrawny, with blond hair and blue-green eyes, and looked to be about 12 years old. She wore clothes similar to what the newsies wore, but hers were more tattered and ragged. She stepped closer and spoke again. "Iffn yous don't leave, I is gonn make yous leave."

"Jus try an stop us!" the first boy declared. The second smirked. "I knows you-yous that orphan from 6th who nobody cares bout. Got no job, no money, no food-and jus a burden to normal folks like ourselfs." The young girl sighed-and then kicked the second boy in the groin. He went down howling, and his friend turned to back him up. This allowed Smalls to break free, and punch the first in the face. He also fell to the ground. They would have gotten back up, but Crutchie stared them down, and they complied, staying on the ground. "Iffn yous try to soak Smalls a-gayne, there's gonna be more where that came from. Now scat, 'for I wallop the both of ya." Crutchie stated. The two boys nodded, and ran off as fast as they could. Crutchie ran a quick eye over Smalls, assessing her for injuries, before turning to the newcomer. "Thanks for backing Smalls up." he said. The girl smiled. "Always happy ta lend a hand." she said, shaking Crutchie's hand. "Is wha them boys said true?" Smalls pryed. "Is you really an orphan?" The girl thought for a second, and then replied, "Kind of. My ma and pa and da rest o my family lives somewheres else-I's the only one 'round here." Crutchie and Smalls looked at each other, and nodded at the same time. "Come with us." Crutchie said. "Iffn Jack likes you, yous could have a job an' a place to live by tonight. Sound good?" The girl nodded, and followed the two newsies as they headed for the Lodging House. "I'm Margaret, by the way, but most call me Meg." the girl murmured. Smalls nodded. "Nice ta meet ya, Meg. My name's Smalls, an' his is Crutchie." At Meg's confused look, Smalls continued, "We's both newsies, see, and all newsies is known by anickname, instead of they's actual name." Meg nodded.

"That's pretty cool." she grinned.

**So, what did you think? I'm sorry if I goofed up the accents...I've read a couple stories where they have accents, but I've never actually written in one before. Also, if I portray the characters incorrectly, please let me know! (again, flying by the seat of my pants here.) Please review! All reviews (whether good or bad) help me become a better writer, and help Crutchie the puppy not go any crazier then he already is. ;)**

**Thanks a ton-next chapter should be up s****oon!**


	2. Shut up, Race!

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! First off, I want to apologize to everyone who read the first chapter while the last couple sentences were messed up...Google Docs really doesn't like that chapter. A big thank you to laxgrl21, who caught that mess up! Again, thanks to mre1213 for altering me to the fact that Smalls is actually a guy. For this story, I'm going to keep her as a girl, just because it would take forever for me to change it (fixing the first chapter took about an hour...and like 10 tries...). I hope that doesn't throw anybody! ;) I also kind of need Smalls to be a girl, so... (for certain plot thingies.)**

**Thanks also to everybody who reviewed! Crutches the puppy is full of ideas, and demanding that I write all of them. :) That said: enjoy Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. Nope.**

After Crutchie and Smalls finished selling all of their papers, the two of them, along with Meg, started for the Lodging House, where all the newsies lived. By the time they arrived, it was nearly five o' clock in the afternoon. From outside, they could hear loud noises and shouting. Meg shied back a little, but Crutchie and Smalls pulled her along. "Come on-yous is gonna be fine." Crutchie said. "Da only one yous gonna need ta worry about is Romeo, but he won't mess with ya."

"Why not?" Meg asked. She didn't understand-why would Crutchie tell her to watch out for Romeo if he wasn't going to mess with her?

"Romeo sells most of his papes by flirting with the girls 'round here." Smalls explained. "But if yous a fellow newsie, he won't try anything." She opened the door, and the two newsies ushered Meg in. The three headed up some stairs, into a large room. About ten boys were playing cards-poker, by the looks of it-and others were simply sitting around and talking. As the three stepped further into the room, some of the newsboys looked up from their conversations. One boy in particular stood up and walked over to them. "Heya, Crutch. Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to Meg. Meg gulped. She recognized this boy from the papes she would find in the streets a few months ago. This was Jack Kelly-the leader of the newsie strike. She quietly gulped. "Don't say anything stupid, Meg." she thought to herself. "Jack, this is Meg. She helped Smalls avoid a soaking, and ran off them Clancy brothers who's been given us problems." Jack looked down at the nervous young girl. "Really? And jus how did yous do that?" Meg looked down at her feet before muttering, "I kicked da older one in the groin. Smalls took care of da other one." As the four talked,more and more newsies were halting their conversations and heading over to eavesdrop on them. Jack nodded slightly. "You did, did yous?" Meg nodded. Crutchie then spoke up. "She been liven on 6th street by herself, an we was thinkin dat maybe she could help us out, since a few of our guys are down sick."

"You ain't got a family?" a boy on the outside asked. He had a long face, and a nice looking shiner underneath his right eye. He also had a cigar sticking out of his mouth. Smalls scowled at him. "Shut up, Race!" she declared. Race rolled his eyes. "I has a family," Meg muttered, "but dey moved to Jersey or something when I was small." She looked away from Race, and happened to look straight at two boys. Both had short black hair and brown eyes. One was much taller then the other. Both of them smiled gently at her, and she looked away quickly, blushing.

"You wanna be a newsie?" Jack asked firmly. Meg looked back up at him and nodded twice. "You willin' ta work hard and long hours for little money?" Again a nod. Jack sighed, looking over at Crutchie, who nodded.

"How old are you?"

"12 years."

Jack smiled. "Well, boys, looks like we's got ourselfs a younger sista!" He stuck out his hand to Meg, who shook it. "Welcome to the newsie family." he murmured. Meg smiled. "Thanks." she said. Then, a nearby boy, who looked to Meg to be about nine years old, ran up to Jack. "Jack! What's her nickname going to be?" All the boys gazed curiously at Jack. "Whad about...Juliet?" Race cried. Everyone turned to him. "Why Juliet?" another newsie asked. "Well, Juliet was da girl who killed herself over a boy, right, Davey?" Davey, who was the taller boy Meg had looked at, nodded. "Yeah," he spoke up, "she fell in love with-"

"Dat's why." Race interrupted. "Since yous been talking, she can't stop staring at Romeo!" The room erupted into laughter as Meg blushingly looked away from Romeo, who she had indeed been staring at again. Jack grinned. "Juliet it is, den."

Meg-or now, Juliet-smiled. Just the day before, she had been living by herself underneath a bridge on 6th street. Now, she had gained a bunch of new friends, and-if Jack's description of the newsie gang was true-a lot of older brothers.

**This one actually went better than I thought it would! :) I'm happy with the chat with Jack that Meg has...that's what scared me the most about this chapter, but I think I got it pretty well... what do you guys think? I also worked on toning down the accent, like laxgrl21 suggested...I've decided not to give some characters the accent (Davey, Les, Katherine, Pulitzer, a couple others). This is because I see them as kind of a higher class of New Yorker, and so wouldn't have exactly the same accent the others do. Therefore, they talk like regular people.**

**Also, for those who are wondering, yes, Katherine will be in this story. She should be introduced in the next chapter or so. I'm excited to try my hand at writing her!**

**Hope you all are having a great day! :) The next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. A Mystery Person

**A/N: Hi, all! I am sooooooooo sorry that this chapter is so late….I have been so busy lately that I have had no time to write. Last year, I was doing the Hobbit for three months, and then I worked at a camp all summer and only had one week and the weekends off, and then as soon as I started school this year (senior year! Whoop!) I was engulfed with homework as well as rehearsals for Fiddler on the Roof, and my plot animals just recently started returning to me. So-you can put the torches and pitchforks away...I swear I shall attempt to be more regular with my updating! I have library TA fourth period Day 2, and so when I'm not checking things out for people, I can write. (#sooooooonice!) I have a few more chapters that I need to write of this story-around five or so-before it is done...and I will also (**_**hopefully**_**) finally be writing the next chapter of Trouble On The Ponderosa soon….darn escape attempt! :) Anyways, thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through my non-writing phase….hopefully I shall be getting back into writing mode soon!**

**Responding to reviews:**

**Marcelle Dupont: Romeo's my favorite too! (I actually just wrote a letter and sent it to Andy Richardson a few days ago… ;) ) I totally understand-we Romeo fangirls must stick together! :) Thank you for approving Race's explanation...I thought it up right before I wrote it...but it's pretty good! Thanks so much!**

**Allanna Stone: Well….it's been a few months...but I am updating! ;) Haha….I hope you like this chapter! :)**

That first day had passed like a blur to Meg...to Juliet. After she had gotten settled in the Lodging House (which didn't take very long, since all she had with her was all she had), Crutchie and Smalls gave her a tour of the house, as well as all of the places in Manhattan that were important to the newsies-including the now-closed Refuge. Despite its shutdown, it was still a place no newsie wanted to be caught dead going near. "Bad memories. None of us wants to be caught goin' back dere again." was all Crutchie would tell Juliet when she asked. "Too many newsies been locked up dere." Crutchie knew more about the city's hotspots then Smalls did, but Juliet learned there was a good reason. Smalls was, in reality, a newsie from the Bronx. She had come over to Manhattan to help the newsies out after a rash of flu swept through the Lodging House. There were at least ten newsies still sick, and Henry, Sniper, and Fitch were just being allowed to sell papes again. Jack had given all three of them a very strict warning not to over-exert themselves. The next few days-which bled into weeks-Juliet spent starting to sell papes. She spent a while selling with another newsie, just to get the hang of it. (Romeo was always a good selling partner-they got very good at playing big brother and sick little sister in order to sell even more papes.) Now, she was comfortably established selling on her own. She was currently selling on a corner that was a few blocks away from the Refuge. Jack wouldn't let her-or any of the newsies unless they were him, Crutchie, or Race-sell on the corners right next to the Refuge. "It's his protectiveness coming through." Davey had previously explained to her. "Jack was messed up pretty bad there, as was Crutchie, and he doesn't want to take the chance that any other newsies could get hurt, even though the Refuge is closed down now. He knows Race can take care of himself, as well as Crutchie, and maybe me...but he's not going to let you over there. Not for a long time."

"Well, I can understand that…" Juliet said, "but that means that I get to stuck with fending off them stupid Clancy brothers up the street every week!"

She had just started to sell her papes that day (after chasing off the Clancy brothers for the third time that week) when she heard a voice behind her. A voice that made her heart stop and her blood run cold.

"Margaret? Is that you?"

**Dun dun dun! So who do you think this person is? Well, you'll find out next chapter... ;) I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon, but I need to create a rather large argument...so it should be up in a couple of weeks at the most. I promise, Romeo will play a much larger** **part in the next couple chapters, as will Jack, Davey, and Crutchie.**

**Thanks so much for hanging with me! Crutchie the Newsie muse puppy also says thank you! Please R&R, and see you next chapter!**

**-1monster2**


	4. The Attack of the Parents

_**A/N: Hello, all! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out...I have been really really really busy lately. Lots of homework for my three college-level courses (AP Lit, Pre Calc, and AP Gov, which someone decided was a good idea I have all on one day. It sucks...) choir stuff, Thespian stuff, church stuff... I've been reading fanfiction...I just haven't really had time to write it (since my parents get mad at me for "writing" instead of doing homework). I'm going to try to find more time to write...just not over the weekends, because those are pretty much booked. ) That said, please enjoy this new chapter of The Newsie Girl!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Disney does.**_

"Margaret? Is that you?"

The voice from behind her made her blood run cold and her heart sink. She turned around to see a young boy of about 10, flanked by (what looked to be) his mother and father. Juliet sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "Hello..._Mother. Father. James. _It's not Margaret anymore. It's Juliet. " The older man (Juliet's father) stepped forwards. "What is this, Margaret? Who is this ''Juliet'?"

"It is my name now, Father. I live with the newsies, and that is the name I have with them."

"The newsies? Why would you ever consort with them? You are not like them! You are a part of one of the highest families in New York-"

"NOT ANYMORE!" Juliet cried at them. "Not since you cast me out on the streets and forced me to live on my own ever since I was six! You treated me like a dog and left me for dead!" She stormed away from her family-but her arm was grabbed from behind her. She was jerked around to see a hand swiftly coming towards her face. The force of her father's slap knocked her down onto the sidewalk. She slowly struggled to her feet, feeling a bit woozy. Juliet began to bobble where she stood, before a strong arm laced itself around her waist. "All right dere, Juliet?" It was Romeo. He kept the arm around her waist, feeling her swaying beneath him. He heard running feet behind him, and half-turned to see Davey and Race coming over to join them. "Wha's all dis about, den?" Race queried. "Why're you hitten Juliet in da face?"

"Because she's my daughter, and needs to learn her manners..." her father growled, "and to respect her elders. I'm sure that's something you can't understand, but-"

"Oh, we understand it very well." Davey replied. "We _also _understand the courtesy of not beating on someone weaker, smaller, and younger than us." He glared directly at Juliet's family as he spoke.

"And who might you be?" Juliet's mother queried. Race grinned sarcastically at her. "We're Juliet's true family, ma'am. Her big brothers. And we ain't gonna let you come in here an mess her up."

"Where did you go?" Juliet briefly cursed her voice and how thin it was before she brought her attention to her parents. She peeked out from where her head was on Romeo's chest. "The last time I heard y'all were in New Jersey. That was when y'all left me for dead under that bridge on 6th Street! Where did y'all go that you couldn't take me with you?"

"We wanted to take you with us, we did-but we needed to find a well-paying job and a place to stay, so we stayed in New Jersey for a couple years, before we found everything we needed here in New York. We tried to come back and find you, but we never could-"

"Like jack you did! I was under the same bridge for the last six years, and I never heard nuthin' bout y'all trying to find me!"

**WHAP!**

Before anyone could react, Juliet's father hit her again-hard. Davey and Race immediately stepped in front of her, while Romeo moved to lean her away from them. "Stop it! Leave Juliet alone! She don't need family who's only gonna beat her up! The only family she really needs is us!" Juliet's father rolled his eyes, stepping forwards. "Well that's too bad, then," he said, grabbing her arm, "because she's coming home with us."

**A/N#2: Well...again, sorry this took so long! I have recently got on a Newsies kick, especially since the show is coming to Portland next year over my birthday (Shriek Warning: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! NEWSIES IS COMING TO PORTLAND!) Haha... I'm going to see Wicked this summer with a friend, and then Newsies next year for my birthday. :) I seriously can't wait. For all of my TOTP readers and my MALA readers...um...I just found the paper where I wrote my outlines, so hopefully I'll write more of that soon. Special thanks to biankies, for helping me get my butt in gear in this story!**

**See you all next chapter!**

**1monster2**


	5. When Jack Gets Mad

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I am sorry it took me this long to update my stories….I am not good at having long-running multi-chapter fics, now am I? ;) Haha…..anyways, I do have a (kind of) legit reason this time. I had two AP tests in the last two weeks that I was stressing out about, choir state last Saturday (where my A-Choir took 5th place in the 6A division (the division with the largest schools), got a trophy, and made school history…), and have been having a lot of extreme deja vu attacks recently. (That is seriously a thing. Look it up if you don't believe me.) Anyways, I should hopefully not have as much stuff to do….although I have a little bit of AP Gov and Pre Calc to do….and I'm not working at camp this summer, so that should help my writing a bit. Lastly, I'm graduating in less than a month, and so I will be receiving my own laptop...which will help out tremendously (cause right now, it's either type in school (which I'm doing right now), type on my phone, or try to get on the laptop/desktop at some point at my house...which, having an eighth grader, a sophomore (10th grader), and a senior (12th grader-ME!) in the house who all need to use it, doesn't work out very well.**

**Anyways, responding to the one review I got for the last chapter:**

**FansieFace:...I am so sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger! I've been reading these two stories lately that just finished up, and they had cliffhangers pretty much every chapter...and drove me nuts! I do have a (kind of) legit reason for this cliffhanger….I needed to set up a huge argument in the next chapter, and instead of having some of the emotion blow up in the end of Chapter 4, I could (mostly) contain the explosion to Chapter 5….but that did mean a cliffhanger, and I apologize. ;) Hopefully this chapter should be better! :)**

**And with that….please enjoy **_**The Newsie Girl...**_**Chapter 5!**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NEWSIES! Also, the last name of "Comstock" is not meant to connect this story to any video games or anything else that uses the game... I just thought of it. Not trying to copyright.)**

"_Well that's too bad, then...because she's coming with us." _Juliet's father grabbed her arm and began to drag her off. Romeo, Race, and Davey stood and stared at the two for a moment, before darting forwards and separating them. "Like hell she is!" Race cried. "She's one a us now, and she ain't going anywhere with the likes of you!" He gently pulled Juliet behind him, and turned to her. "I want you an' Romeo to git back to the Lodging House. Let Jack know what's happn'ing, and let him know Davey an' I'll be back soon. Get going now, ya hear?" Juliet nodded, and she and Romeo quickly darted around the corner. As they walked, she turned to him. "What about my papes? I've maybe sold two at the most." Romeo contemplated for a moment, and then replied,

"Give 'em to one of the other guys, like...hey, Specs! Git over here a sec!" Specs, who was walking on the other side of the street, looked up at Romeo's call, and jaunted over.

"Wat's up, Romeo?"

"Juliet an' I need to go talk ta Jack about sumthing, an' Juliet hasn't sold but two a her papes. Could you take care of them for her?"

"No problem, lover-boy." Specs patted Romeo on the shoulder and tousled Juliet's hair (which he knew she hated.) "It ain't anything serious, is it?" he queried. Romeo nodded. Specs sighed, and took Juliet's papers. "Be careful, kids. I ain't wanting to see you all gitting hurt, and I know the others ain't either. Ya hear me?" Both of the younger newsies nodded.

"We'll be careful. Promise." Juliet murmured. Specs pulled each of them into a quick side hug, and then Romeo and Juliet headed over to the Lodging House. Jack was there keeping an eye on Henry, who had just gotten sick again, and was a horrible patient when sick. The two thundered up into the room and over to Henry's bed. "Jack!" Romeo yelled. Jack got up from where he was sitting and met them halfway. "Whoa there...where's the fire?" he joked. When neither of them responded (as they were still trying to catch their breath), he grew more concerned. "What's wrong, kiddos?"

"My parents came back an' are wanting to make me go home with them!" Juliet cried. Jack gaped. "Your parents...they're here?" Juliet nodded.

"Yeah, they came down while I was selling papes and tried to make me believe that they was sorry for leavin' me under a bridge for six years, and that they was gonna make me go home with them!" Jack looked to Romeo for confirmation, who nodded.

"That's not all that happened, though." Juliet turned to face Romeo as he spoke. "All what Juliet said is true and happened...but she forgot to add that her pa slapped her...twice." Jack swore under his breath. His expression darkened, and both of the younger newsies were glad that his look wasn't directed at them. When Jack knew that one of them was being hurt, his protective nature morphed into something much darker. Juliet actually managed to pity her parents for a few seconds, as they would be the objects of Jack's wrath.

"Is it just your parents?" the newsie in question growled. Juliet started to nod, and then shrugged. "Well, my brother's there too, but he ain't bad. He just gotta live with my parents. He's like a younger Crutchie and Romeo combined." Jack nodded, and both the younger newsies understood. Jack wouldn't hurt Juliet's younger brother, since he didn't have anything to do with it. Juliet's mother and father, however...he wouldn't hold anything back.

"Race and Davey?"

"They're with her parents, trying to keep them from comnin' after her."

"All right-you two stay here with Henry and make sure he ain't gitting into any more trouble. I'll go meet the others and drag your parents here, and then we's gonna have a family meeting and figure this all out. Got it?" Romeo and Juliet nodded. "Good then. Henry, don'cha go given them any trouble, ya hear?" Henry groaned, and rolled over. He nodded shortly into his pillow. Jack grinned at him, before patting Romeo and Juliet on the shoulder, and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"There ain't no way in HELL that Juliet is goin' with the likes of you!" Race yelled. The entire group of newsies was currently having a "family meeting" in the largest room of the Lodging House, which they called the "Living Room". Jack, Race, and Davey had dragged Juliet's family to the House, and the family was now standing in front of all the newsies, trying to explain why they were taking Juliet home with them. Juliet was sitting up in the front, next to Crutchie and Smalls. "Of course she is coming with us. She is a Comstock, and she does not belong here among the likes of you <em>gutter rats<em>." Juliet's mother answered. "Margaret is our daughter, and it is high time she grew up and learned how to be a functioning member of New York's high society."

"And she was supposed to learn that being left unda a bridge for six years?" Crutchie queried. "Don' make no sense to me."

"We didn't have enough money to take care of two children at the time, and James was a newborn. He needed care more then Margaret did in that instance. Now we have more money than we know what to do with, and we can afford to look after both of our children. In addition, we didn't leave her under that bridge. We left her with relations in the state, and she ran away. She was the one who put herself under that bridge." Jack looked over at Juliet, who shook her head vigorously. Jack rolled his eyes. "She's one of us now-part a our family. She ain't goin' ta live with y'all evar again."

"We will not allow our daughter to hawk papers on the streets of New York while living in a house full of young, prepubescent boys and horny teenager boys! She is a Comstock, and will not be the subject of your lusty desires!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" All the newsies turned at Juliet's shout. "The Newsies have been nothin' but good to me since I been here! They showed me wat a true family's supposed to act, and how a young lady in Newsie society's supposed to act! They's more den friends-they's my older brothers, and nothin' you say will make me leave them!" She grinned over at Smalls. "Plus, they ain't all boys. Smalls ain't." The room was silent for a few moments, before her father spoke up.

"There may not be anything we could _say, _but there is something we could do." Everyone looked at him, confused. Once he noticed this, he smirked nastily. "We could sue the newsies."

_**A/N2: Well, that's the end of Chapter 5...but not the end of the family drama! Sorry, FansieFace, if you consider this another cliffhanger...I had no idea where I was going with this chapter at the end, and I needed to finish it quickly as it was. I will be writing the next chapter soon...I will (FINALLY!) be writing the second chapter of "Merlin and Lady Aliana", followed by the sixth chapter of "Trouble on the Ponderosa", and then the sixth "Newsie Girl" chapter. Hopefully I remember what I'm doing on my Merlin story...haha. :) I do know what I'm doing for the others. I might not update for a couple weeks, though, cause I have two AP Gov projects to finish, graduation, and a theatre audition all in the next couple weeks. I'll update as soon as I can, though!**_

_**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited and followed this story...or even just read it! Your support means a lot!**_

_**-1monster2**_


	6. Not A Nuisance

**A/N: Hello, everybody! I am glad to be working on **_**The Newsie Girl**_** again…especially since Newsies is coming out to Portland next year. ;) Go figure…haha. ;) Anyways, I will try to make this chapter longer than the other ones….and to not leave them on such evil cliffhangers. I apologize….I seem to have been bitten by the "Evil Cliffie" disease, much like some of my other favorite writers. (Musketeers authors, I'm looking at you here. ;) )**

**I also just have to gush for a moment about the fantasticness that I have recently discovered that is the 2009 reboot of Star Trek…especially "Star Trek Into Darkness". I have never seen the original Star Trek (except briefly on "Reading Rainbow", since Levar Burton was in both shows), but I figured I'd give the reboot a try. ….OH MY GOODNESS IT IS AMAZING! **** I'm totally a reboot Trekkie, but I absolutely love it! **** Chris Pine is all kinds of attractive, Zachary Quinto is perfect as Spock, it's got Karl Urban (fangirl scream-AHHHHH!), and Sulu and Chekov are adorable. I've watched the first one once and the second one twice, and am hoping to buy the second one later for myself. :D**

**Anyways, I've rambled on long enough…enjoy the next chapter! Oh, before I forget….DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NEWSIES EXCEPT FOR MY COPY OF THE SOUNDTRACK…AND MY FEELS…. ;) Also, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to one of my new friends from , Scribe-of-Arda. I know she's probably not going to read this story, but I've supremely enjoyed PMing with her the last couple of weeks, and her stories are fantastic! Go check them out!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Biankes: I agree, someone should get Spot…I'm just not very sure on how to write him, as I don't know his character very well…so I'm going to leave him out for a bit. I also agree on the cliffhangers…it would make everyone's lives easier if we just banned all of them! **** Thanks for your well wishes-everything went extremely well! **

**FansieFace: I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist…and I think your computer/phone may have autocorrected your comment….since I don't know if Hulu cares that you hate me… **** I hope this update makes up for it!**

_Once he noticed this, he smirked nastily. "We could sue the newsies."_

Silence ruled the room after the man stopped speaking. The newsies all looked at each other in shock and confusion. Juliet's father wanted to sue them? And for what? All they had were what few coins they each carried-not very much compared to Juliet's family. The young girl in question glared at her parents. "Um…are you out of your mind? Why in hell would you sue the newsies? All they's eva bin is good ta me, and there ain't nothin' you can do ta make me leave!"

"Actually, we can." Juliet's mother hissed, developing the same shifty look in her eyes as her husband. "It is perfectly lawful for us to sue this rabble of ill-educated misfits, and to take as our prize not money, but our daughter-and ban her from ever fraternizing with you scum ever again." Juliet growled, and nearly launched herself onto her parents, only being stopped before she could actually tackle them by Smalls, who had a death grip around her waist. "Stop, Juliet!" she whispered. "You gittin' angry an' tacklin' them ain't gonna help anybody, much less youself!" Juliet calmed down some, but Smalls could still see the raging fire in her eyes when she glared at her family. The other girl newsie looked back at Jack, who took one look at her face and nodded. "Smalls, git Juliet out of here. Go back ta the dormitory or something and let her cool down for a bit. We'll come and git yous when we's done." Smalls nodded, and started to pull her friend out of the room. Jack turned back to Juliet's family to verbally blast them into oblivion, when suddenly, the little boy standing next to the two abominations (which was the only word Jack could think of to describe Juliet's parents) reached up and tugged on his parents' sleeves. "Mommy? Daddy? Why can't Meg…._Juliet_...just stay with the newsies? She's more happy with them, and it's not like we'll never see her again. I might miss her, but she's got lots of older brothers who are better than me, and…we should let her do what makes her happy."

If the situation wasn't as serious as it was, Jack would have cheerfully ran over and hugged the kid. As it was, he grinned down at the boy, who smiled shyly back, before glaring darkly at Mr. and Mrs. Comstock. "You should listen to ya boy there. He knows what he's talkin' 'bout."

"An' anyways, we's the talk of the town right now, even if the strike was a few months ago. No one's gonna support you against us, 'specially when they hear what yous did to the kid." Race growled. Mr. Comstock chuckled manically. "Of course there's someone who will go up against you…or have you forgotten how much that strike of yours hurt Mr. Joseph Pulitzer and Warden Snyder? If they ever had the chance to get back at you, they would take it-and now they can. We've already made overtures towards them, and they've reacted favorably towards us. If everything is successful the way we've planned, they will have their prices and the Refuge the way they want them, and we will have our daughter back." Most of the newsies instantly glared at the Comstocks for the mention of Joseph Pulitzer and his raising of prices, but only Davey and Race caught Jack's quickly-suppressed flash of pure and utter loathing and hatred, before pain shone in his eyes as he looked over at Crutchie. The younger newsie's eyes were closed in terror at the mere mention of the Refuge, and his hand that were grasping his legs were so tight that they were turning white-and shaking. Davey, who was closest to him, caught Jack's eye, nodded, and gently rested a hand on Crutchie's shoulder. "Don't worry, Crutchie. You're never going back to the Refuge-Jack won't allow it, and neither will I." he murmured to the stricken boy, who nodded, and tried to pull himself back together.

While Davey took care of Crutchie, Jack turned back to the Comstocks. "You folks are goin' ta go on and git out of here, NOW. I don't want ta see yous ever commin' round here again, or tryin' to go after Juliet. If any of us sees yous trying to get close to her, they will punch you so hard that by the end you'll be askin' them to kick yous. 'Cept for you, kid, you can talk ta your sister all ya want-but not your parents." He took a second to glare at them, before continuing. "An' iffn' ya want ta be foolish enough ta try an' sue us, go ahead. Cause we will fight you until our dying breath, and you will not take our sister from us. Now git out, before I bring Juliet out here and let her tackle yous like she wanted." He and the Comstocks glared at each other for a full half-minute before the Mr. sighed. "Very well, if it's a war you want-it's a war you shall get. Come, Taylor, James-we'll go to the only men in this town who have any semblance of common sense." Juliet's little brother-James, Jack recognized-tried to stay put, but his father simply came and dragged him off. When the door finally closed, Jack sighed, rubbing his head. "What're we gonna do, Jack?" Romeo asked quietly. All of the newsies turned to look at him. Jack sat there for a moment, thinking, before he came up with a plan.

Well, sort of a plan. More of an "I hope this works cause I don't have any other ideas" plan.

"I'm gonna go out and talk to Kathrine. Since Juliet's family is wanting Pulitzer to help 'em sue, I figure maybe she can talk some sense into him. Race is in charge until I get back-and I want all of yous to get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day, and I don't need anyone gittin' sick now, understand?" The other newsies nodded off, and started to head off towards bed. After talking with Race for a quick second, Jack motioned Romeo over to join himself, Davey, and Crutchie.

"I want you all to go an' talk to Juliet." he said. "Hopefully she ain't still hoppin', but dang it all if that girl don't have a temper like Race. Look after her for me, alright?" The three boys nodded solemmly. "Don't worry, Jack," Davey muttered, "she's safe with us." Jack nodded, staring at each boy in turn, before turning and heading out to talk with Kathrine.

Juliet stood leaning against the railing on the balcony of the Lodging House, looking out into the night. Smalls was out there with her, leaning with her back to the railing. Both had agreed to come outside, knowing the night air would do them both good. It was a bit cold, but not too bad, and the breeze on their faces felt good, after the tense emotions and shouting that had occurred back in the Living Room. Both girls jumped at a sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" Smalls called. The door opened, and Davey, Crutchie, and Romeo snuck in quietly. Smalls sighed in relief, patted Juliet's shoulder, and bee-lined for the three boys. "I'm glad you're here." she murmured. "She's in a mood-and not in a good way. I think she's still anglin' to punch someone, so watch youselves."

"Duly noted." Davey murmured. Smalls nodded, and headed for the door, calling to Juliet that she was "gonna go git my book back from Specs" and that she might "be a bit-don't wait up!" Juliet sighed under her breath. She hadn't turned around, so she sensed, rather than saw, the boys come over and lean up against the railing (except Crutchie, who sat in the sole chair. His leg was still acting up.). She refused to look at them for as long as she could, simply staring out into the dark. Aside from their quiet breathing, no one made a sound. Finally, Juliet sighed. "I suppose Jack wants an apology for almost tacklin' my parents back there."

"Naw-actually I think he woulda enjoyed it." Romeo replied. "He was about to do it himself after you an' Smalls left." Juliet scoffed at that, but continued looking away from them. "I've bin away from my family for so long…I forgot what a bunch of jackals and vultures they is." She sighed. "When they left me unda that bridge, I thought, 'This is it…I'm gonna die.' Somehow I made it through for the last six years, but…I dunno. I don't know how I survived, but I know sure as heck that my family never came looking for me. I read about them in the papes, how they were as rich as kings, and how their son was gonna grow up an' do great things. _Just _the son-no one even knew I existed, and my parents didn't give two figs about me. They didn't care whether I lived or died….and they still don't. All they care about is THEIR STUPID MONEY AND POWER!" As her rant went on, she started getting louder and louder, until she screamed the last few words. As she did so, she punched the railing she was leaning against. She did it a few times more before Romeo, who was standing off to her right, gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. She tried to fight it, even punching his chest a few times, but the older boy didn't relent, simply holding her tight, and Juliet felt herself slowly calming. After a few seconds, she also felt a warm pressure on her back from two other hands-_Davey and Crutchie_, her tired and crazed brain realized-that slowly rubbed circles against her back. Before she knew it, she was full-out bawling into Romeo's shoulder, even though she had told herself that she wasn't going to cry. Soon, though, she realized that her friends weren't judging her at all for crying, which made her cry even more. "I just…I'm just tired of not mattering to anyone. My parents…they didn't care about me one bit…..they just cared 'bout the money I could git them-and that wasn't much. They didn't wanna be burdened with no extra mouth to feed, I guess, so…I was street trash to them. The only way…the only way I could find help on the streets was to make it myself…I'm not proud of summa the stuff I did, but if I hadn't, I woulda died. I just….I want to matter to somebody, _anybody_…and not be just another nuisance." The three boys looked at each other, and then Romeo looked down at her. "Hey, Juliet…look at me." She shook her head against his shoulder, so he tried again. "Juliet…look at me. I ain't gonna hurt ya." The younger girl slowly looked up at him, and as she did so, Romeo gently leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Listen to me, kid. I know your parents are absolute piles of crap, and theys made you feel like you is one too. You feel like a nuisance and like you don't matter." He paused for a second, to catch his breath and organize his thoughts. "But what you don't realize, is that yous none of those things. We wouldn't be your older brothers if you was. Evar since we met you, you've lit up the Lodging House like one a 'em firecrackers on the Fourth. You've made our lives better in every way, an' we couldn't see ourselves without ya. Every single boy in this house would do anythin' for you, cause we all care for you." He laughed gently. "So, nuisance? That couldn't be further then the truth."

"I agree." Davey said from behind. "Getting to know you over the last month or so has been one of the best things of my life-and I'm glad to have a younger sister like you, just like I know Les is proud to have an older sister." Juliet chuckled wetly, and gave them all a small grin. Crutchie simply rubbed her back, before tickling her on the sides of her stomach, where everyone knew she was ticklish. (Race and Les often took full advantage of this knowledge, leading to some epic chases through the Lodging House-and downtown New York.) "You're one of us, Juliet. You're parta the Newsie Family, and whatever happens, we're stickin' with ya. All your brothers love ya, and we're not going to let anyone get in between us."

Touched by what each of the boys had said, Juliet looked down, taking a second to wipe the tears off of her cheeks. As she did so, Davey spotted Race quietly opening the door. The newsie lieutenant pointed to Juliet, and then to one of the nearby beds. Davey nodded his understanding, and Race returned the nod, before closing the door. Davey then cleared his throat. "It's getting pretty late…we should get some sleep. Jack wanted us to be all ready for tomorrow." The others nodded, and between the three of them slowly got Juliet back into the girls' room and to her bed. They all occupied themselves elsewhere while she got changed (they still knew common courtesy, thank you very much Mr and Mrs. Comstock), and then can back as she laid down. Crutchie laid a gentle hand on her head. "You get some sleep now, ya hear? I don't wanna be the one ta have ta explain ta Jack why ya didn't get any sleep, ya hear?" Juliet grinned at him, before nodding, and closing her eyes. Crutchie and Davey both patted her head gently, before quietly leaving the room. Romeo tiptoed over to the door leading to the balcony and shut it, keeping the cool air out. When he turned around, he could just make out Juliet beginning to roll around and mumble in her sleep. He walked back over and gently cupped her cheek. "Sleep, Juliet. Your brothers are here, and ain't nothin' gonna touch you while we're around." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead again, before pulling the blanket up over her, and leaving the room.

_**A/N 2: See, no cliffhangers this time! I don't write them all the time! **____** Haha…hopefully this chapter was decent…I think it might be the longest chapter of a story I've ever written, so we'll see…I also actually have an idea of where I'm going with this story now (as oppose to forgetting my plan earlier) thanks to this chapter….but I'm not sure how many chapters are left. (See, this is why I can't have nice things. :P) Anyways, hopefully the next chapter should be out soon….I have the next chapter of "Merlin and Lady Alliana" to write, and then the-OHMIGOODNESS-last chapter of "Trouble on the Ponderosa". Welp. I didn't realize that multi-chapter was ending so soon…I'll have to give out cyber-cookies to celebrate!**_

_**Two quotes that I have to give credit to for this chapter:**_

"_**If any of us sees yous trying to get close to her, they will punch you so hard that by the end you'll be askin' them to kick yous." is a paraphrased kind-off quote from the BBC show "The Musketeers". The actual dialogue is:**_

_**Aramis: "If I ever complain about an assignment being boring again-"**_

_**Athos: "-I'll punch you so hard you'll beg me to kick you."**_

_**Aramis: "…I was going to say 'remind me of this moment'…but that works too."**_

_**I just used Athos's line, but added a bit more to it.**_

_**Also, the line "If it's a war you want, it's a war you will get" apparently comes from the song "War" by H.A.W.K. …I've never listened to the song, but I took it from the "Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" movie, where the White Witch says, "If it's a war Aslan wants-it's a war he shall get."**_

_**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you all soon with Chapter 7! (And feel free to check out my other stories as well…I have some duds, but there are some good ones as well! **____** (I hope.) )**_

_**God bless!**_

_**-1monster2**_


	7. Headlines of Rap

**A/N: Hello, all! I know I said I wasn't going to update this story for a bit, but I got two wonderful reviews that motivated me to post it…plus I have no motivation to write "Merlin and Lady Alliana" right now. I will work on it…I just can't bring myself to do it right now. ;) I finally get to get Kathrine involved in this story….when I pretty much had decided she wasn't going to be in it earlier, which is exciting….and I get to try my hand at writing Pulitzer and Snyder in these next few chapters…and maybe Spot. Feel free to let me know if I make them too OOC! **

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to biankies and FansieFace, who are my two most frequent reviewers on this story…thanks so much, you guys! Your feedback makes me excited to write the next chapter, and I always look forward to reading what you have to say! **** I hope you like this chapter!**

**Responding to reviews:**

**Biankies: No problem-and thanks for all of your kind words! I was really nervous about what I was going to do with the "sue the Newsies" bit since I just kind of added it at the end…but I'm glad you liked it! **** I hope Jack's plan works too-otherwise the Comstocks are going to have some very nasty bruises.**

**FansieFace: Yay-it's not a cliffhanger! I'll have to go back and reread the ending of those two to remember the difference between them…but yay! **** I hope this update is fast enough for you! **** Haha…Hulu is watching us! ;)**

**Enjoy **_**The Newsie Girl**_**-Chapter 7!**

Katherine sat on the edge of her bed, thinking. She hadn't seen Jack much lately, but it was for a good reason-there had been an outbreak of colds and general sickness at the Lodging House, and Jack didn't want her coming around for fear of her getting sick as well. He was splitting his time between selling papers and looking after the sick newsies. She sighed. She knew he had a job to do, and she loved him for it, but she really wanted to see him again. A girl could only go so long without seeing her boyfriend, after all.

Almost as if he had read her mind, a knock sounded on her window, and she turned to see Jack sitting on her windowsill waving at her. She waved back and rushed to open the window. He quickly clambered in, shutting the window behind him. Once he did so, Katherine embraced him tightly. "It's good to see you again, Jack. Are the newsies feeling better?" Before he responded, Jack bent down and kissed her for a few seconds. Then, he grinned. "Yeah, most'a 'em are feelin' better-but Henry's still sick. An' you know how terrible of a patient he can git when he's sick." Kathrine chuckled, knowing exactly what Jack meant. She had been there the last time Henry had gotten sick…which had been…interesting, to say the least. She looked back up at her boyfriend as he sighed. His face had gotten longer and sadder very quickly, and Katherine was confused. What had happened while she was gone?

"What is it, Jack? What's happened? Is it…is my father giving you trouble again?" Jack sighed again, rubbing his hand across his face. "He might be, iffn' he agrees to help out the Comstocks."

"The Comstocks? Who are they?"

"These rich prigs who came around in the last six months or so. Their daughter is one of us, an'…let's just say her parents don't like it. They's threatenin' ta sue 'less we give Juliet back to them…which ain't gonna happen. They's also threatenin' to get Warden Snyder an' your father involved in the suing, an' apparently theys open to helping." Katherine sighed, sitting back down on her bed. She had really thought that the relationship between her father and the newsies was getting a bit better…but apparently not, if he was willing to help someone sue them. "How old is she? The daughter?" she asked.

"She's only twelve-an' she spent 6 years a that livin' unda a bridge over on 6th. Her little brother's fine, but her parents…if I didn't have ta set a good example for everyone I'da slugged 'em right then and there. They's horrible, Katherine, and there ain't no way in hell we's giving her up ta them. Ain't no way." Jack declared. Katherine nodded, took a deep breath, and looked up sharply. "You know me, Jack-I'll do anything to help you all. What do you need from me?" Jack inwardly grinned. This was why he loved Katherine-she was always there for her friends, and even for people she didn't know yet but her friends trusted. "I need you ta talk ta your father iffn' he eva brings the suing up…try and git him to change his mind. If Juliet goes back ta her parents…I don't wanna think about the result. If ya could just talk to him, try to make 'em see sense…that would be mighty helpful." Katherine nodded, and grinned at him, trying to encourage him. "I can certainly do that. I'll make sure he doesn't get involved with this suit." Then, she looked shyly at him. "Do you think I could meet Juliet at some point? I've never really met a girl newsie-I know Smalls, but besides her, I've never heard of or met any. Or is Henry too sick for me to visit?"

Jack chuckled. "Naw, Henry's just about back to normal, he's just snifflin' now. Ya can come on over-I'm sure the guys would love ta see ya again, and not just my ugly mug." Katherine grinned. "All right-I'll come over in the next couple days. You should probably get back to them, though…if I know my father, he'll be coming up soon to check on me, and I don't think he'd be wanting to see you and I together…in my bedroom…alone…at night…." Jack smiled back at her. "All right, I git it-Race's probably burned something down since I left." He laughed warmly, before kissing her again, and for longer. When they finally broke apart, Jack walked over to the window, wished her a good night, and exited. Katherine grinned, happy to have seen her boyfriend again-but then froze.

"_My window's on the second story…and this house is made of brick…do I really want to know how he got up here…no-as long as Jack's all right, I don't need to think about it…but all the same…"_

She stayed awake for a few hours after that, trying to figure out how Jack had made it up to her window without falling...

The next morning, the newsies were out selling again. Most of them were at their normal corners, but Jack had asked Sniper (who was back out selling, now that he wasn't sick) to switch corners with Juliet. The corner in question _was_ nearer to the Refuge, but it also made it much easier for Jack, as well as Race, Davey, and Crutchie, to keep an eye on her-and an eye out for her parents. So far, no one had seen the Comstocks, which everyone was happy about. The papers were also selling well, which contributed to the newsies' good moods. "We might be able ta git sum new gear after today!" Specs called over to Romeo and Juliet. Romeo was on a nearby corner, and he smirked back at the bespectacled boy. "Like what-sum new glasses? Cause boy do ya need um!" They good-naturedly bantered for a bit longer, before Juliet heard something interesting. "Hush now, ya hear? I'ma tryin' ta hear somethin'!" They shut up, as she asked, and now all of them could hear it. Instead of calling out the headlines, as the other newsies were doing, Race was speaking them-but spitting them out so fast that it was a wonder anyone could understand him.

"_Hey, we's the newsies, now come by an' buy a pape_

_Cause if you don' buy one now, it's gonna be too late._

_Stocks are a'rising, crime is declined,_

_Guvenor Roosevelt's losing his mind._

_A new baby elephant's born at the zoo,_

_An' the Giants is losin' a game or two._

_Ya wanna know the scores, the people, the facts,_

_Come an' buy a pape, cause the newsies' where it's at."_

"Wow…how did he come up with all dat?" Juliet asked the other boys, grinning.

"An' how'd he git it all outa his mouth?" Romeo queried. Specs chuckled quietly.

"I think I heard of dis…it's dis thing called 'rap'. Seems Race does it real well." he explained. The three newsies laughed, and then turned away and quietly giggled when Race turned to glare at them. After a while, they all took a break for lunch. Romeo and Specs were needling Race about his 'rap', to which the older boy would slap them upside the head. While they were teasing each other, Crutchie turned to Jack. "Hey…did ya talk to Katherine? Is she gonna help us?" Everyone turned to look at Jack. Jack grinned brightly at all of them before nodding.

"Of course she is, Crutchie. Ya know she cares 'bout all of us." At Juliet's confused look, he elaborated. "My girlfriend is the daughter of Pulitzer, the guy who owns the papes we sell. Your parents wanna git him ta help them sue us, so she's gonna try to talk him outa it." Juliet nodded in understanding.

For a while, the newsies sat there in peace, simply enjoying the day and their companions. Soon, however, the moment was shattered. A man walked down a nearby street whom the older newsies knew all too well.

"Warden Snyder, the scumbag…what's he doin' here?" Specs asked. No one had an answer for him, since no one knew. Snyder looked over at them and smiled nastily at them, before opening the door to the Refuge and walking inside. "Wat the hell is he doin'-the Refuge is closed, an' he's supposed ta be in jail!" Race said. Jack said nothing, simply resting a hand on Crutchie's shoulder. The younger boy had started to shake again. "You ain't never goin' back there again, Crutchie. I promise." he murmured. Crutchie relaxed a bit, and nodded. As they watched, Snyder came out of the Refuge, followed by-surprise-the Clancy brothers. "Of course those nitwits gotta be messed up in sumthin'." Juliet cursed. The Clancy brothers noticed Juliet and the other newsies, and headed straight for them. "Well, well, well-lookit who we got here! The orphans with no family, and a stupid girl who can't throw a punch ta save her life!" They both chuckled. Juliet growled at them. "Git outta here before I punch ya so hard you'll be seeing stars for a week. We don't want your company, so just bug off!"

"I wouldn't say such things, if I were you." Warden Snyder had followed the Clancy brothers, and was now standing behind them. "And why not?" Jack asked, slowly standing up and moving in front of Juliet. Warden Snyder sneered at him. "Because, kid, her parents and I have just agreed to sue you all. The courts are deciding right now who gets possession of her while the trial's going on-you, or her parents. If it's you, these fine gentlemen here are going to follow her everywhere she goes and make sure there's no mistreatment on your part. If it's her parents, which is far more likely, these two will be making sure she stays in a…_safe_ place, and that she has no contact with all of you. Either way, if you mistreat these two-you'll most likely lose.

And with that, he walked off, the Clancy brothers following him with dark grins on their faces. Jack and the others looked at each other nervously. Then, Jack knelt down to face Juliet, who was visibly shaking and wringing her hands. "Hey, don't worry about dem. We's gonna fight dis, and you ain't never gonna have dem to worry about…we're gonna beat your parents, and yous gonna stay here with us. We will win." Juliet nodded, and gave him a hug, before slowly getting to her feet.

"I might not be da first ta say it, but…I hate my parents."

_**A/N 2: I don't think this is a cliffhanger…I'm pretty sure it's not, but…I don't know. Some people might take it as one, but I tried not to write one… ;) Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! I apologize if the second part (with the newsies) is a bit weird…I really had no idea where I was going to go with it, but I needed to get Snyder and the Refuge involved, so…hopefully that whole section made sense.**_

_**Also, the whole "Race does rap" thing is a tribute to Ryan Breslin, who originated the role of Race with the original Broadway cast…I wanted to put it in there at some point, since I love all the original newsies (the new ones as well, but definitely the originals), and I wanted to honor them in some way…and Race's made the most sense! I could totally see him walking down the streets of New York rapping the headlines…haha...**_

_**I also did some research (Me? Research?) for his rap…in 1899, there **__**was **__**a baseball team called the "New York Giants"…and the Bronx Zoo was just opening in December…I'm not sure of the timeline of this story, but I'm going to say that the baby elephant was born before the zoo opened, and the reporters just wrote about it.**_

_**Well, that's all for now…I should be posting some new chapters soon, so keep an eye out…and hopefully I'll figure out what to do going on from here!**_

_**God bless,**_

_**1monster2**_


	8. Let The Suing Begin!

**A/N: Hello, all! I am extremely happy to announce that I have actually figured out how the suing is going to work into the rest of my story! YAY! That was just kind of added on as a whim because I had to finish the chapter before school ended, but now I've actually changed what I originally had in mind (which most of I can't remember) to work around the suing…and it should be marvelous! **** I've also roughly mapped out the story, and it should go for about ten more chapters, so it'll be about 19 chapters long. **** This should be fun… ;) I'm also happy to confirm that yes, Spot will be making an appearance in this story! Originally I wasn't going to write him, since I haven't seen the show yet and don't fully know his character, but I'll make it work…. **** It should be fun.**

**Anyways, as usual, DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING NEWSIES! (except for my CD but I already mentioned that… ;)**

**And, responding to reviews:**

**FansieFace: Haha…I was hoping people would get it! It took me like 10 minutes of thinking to come up with the rhymes for it…and watching a video of "Newsies Got Swag" that he posted. Ah, original cast of Newsies… **** Me too-I haven't really seen much of Snyder, but I know he runs the Refuge and is evil, so…same as Umbridge? Man-it'll be fun writing him! I'm glad they're not cliffhangers…and that the newsies were in character! No problem-I've loved getting all of your reviews! **** Haha…Hulu is everywhere. And Hulu…shouldn't get a cliffhanger here. I hope. ;)**

**Biankies: Yep-they sued the newsies…and the newsies are not happy! **** Juliet shouldn't be going back to her parents…not if Jack has anything to say about it! **** Thanks-that bit was a lot of fun to write…and thank you so much! **** You literally make my day every time you review! **** Haha…I'm sorry about the three idiots…but I need them for a later part of this story! **** No problem-you and FansieFace are my two best reviewers on this story, and I've loved reading each of your reviews! They motivate me to get the next chapter done. ;)**

**Enjoy "**_**The Newsie Girl**_**"-Chapter 8!**

The next morning, two policemen showed up bright and early to the Lodging House. Jack met with them outside and talked with them for a long time before he came back inside, clencing his fist around a piece of paper. The other newsies, who at this point had all woken up and come downstairs, all looked to him.

"What'd they say, Jack?" Crutchie queried. Jack sighed gently, slowly gathering his thoughts-and calming himself down. "They was here ta give us the summons."

"They's actually suing us?" Race queried. When Jack nodded, he murmured, "The bastards!" under his breath, before looking at Juliet. "Sorry, little sister…" he started, but Juliet shook her head. "It's all right…been calling them da same thing myself." Jack cleared his throat, and both newsies turned back to him. "We gotta go in today to decide where Juliet's gonna stay…cause her folks seems to believe that we can't take care of her." The others scoffed at that. Jack grinned. "I can only take a couple of yous with me, and Juliet has ta come, so I'm takin' Davey an' Crutchie with me. Race'll be in charge while I'm gone, an' he's gonna keep ya busy-so no shirkin' off, ya hear?" All of the boys nodded. Jack nodded. "All right, then-let's get to work."

Within a couple of hours, Jack and Race had decided where each newsie was going to sell, and who would cover the four missing newsies's spots. Before they left, Race slapped Jack on the shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout us-we'll be fine. Just keep the stupid Comstocks from gettin' their hands on Juliet."

Jack nodded. "They ain't never goin' near her again." he agreed. He then headed out of the door, followed by Davey, Crutchie, and Juliet. Romeo had asked if he could come with them, and Jack had had to explain his reasoning for both of the boys he was already taking. First, Crutchie, because his best friend would keep him emotionally grounded and not doing something rash and stupid, and because people in the town loved him and his endless optimism, and it might help them out in their case if the New Yorkers were on their side. Secondly, Davey, because he was more book-smart then either Crutchie or Jack himself, and he would be able to understand any big words or concepts that the Comstocks or Snyder would be using against them and then explain it to the newsies. Of course, Juliet had to come too, because she was the person they were fighting over. Romeo was frustrated (especially since he and Juliet had grown close over the time she had been living with them), but he did understand Jack's reasonings, so he reluctantly agreed to stay and sell. Jack gave him a quick hug before they left. "Don't worry, kid-our sister's not goin' anywhere. You'll see." Romeo nodded, and watched as they left.

About thirty minutes after the four newsies arrived, the court convened, and the trial started. Judge Bolger was presiding over the court. "The court will now hear the case of Comstock v. Newsies. The first matter of business is to decide where the child in question, Margaret Comstock, is going to reside during the duration of the trial-with her parents and brother, or with the newsies, as she has been doing for the past couple of months." The judge sighed, and then continued. "Mr. and Mrs. Comstock, please explain why you believe your daughter should live with you during the trial." Mr. Comstock sauntered out in front of the room, smirking at the newsies before beginning. "Well, Your Honor, we Comstocks are one of New York City's most highly regarded and influential families. Margaret is one of us, and we wouldn't want her reputation to be tarnished or harmed in anyway by living in a house with scores of young prepubescent boys and horny teenage boys, where anything could happen. If Margaret is allowed to remain with the newsies, they will take advantage of her every chance they get, and she won't be able to do anything to stop it. The Clancy brothers will make sure that she doesn't have any inappropriate run-ins with the newsies." Jack almost shot up to strangle the Comstocks, but Davey shook his head, and Crutchie put a hand on his leg. "Don't, Jack. We'll git our chance soon." he murmured to his best friend. Jack took a deep breath, and nodded. Then, Judge Bolger turned to the four newsies. "Newsies, the court would like to hear from you as well on this matter-why should Margaret be allowed to stay with you for the duration of the trial?" Jack and Crutchie looked over at Davey, who gulped, and nodded. Then, he stood up and moved to the front of the room, squeezing Juliet's shoulder as he did so. "Your Honor, we believe that Margaret should continue to stay with us. She's been living under a bridge for the past six years since her parents _left her there_, and after she stopped the Clancy brothers from beating up two of our fellow newsies-one of whom is here today, we offered her a home with us, which she accepted. Ever since she's lived with us, we've treated her with dignity and honor, just like a woman should be. Yes, we are all young, but we're not as perverted as the Comstocks believe. Every one of us would die if we had to in order to protect her. We've seen how her parents interact with her, and we know that if she lived with them, it would definitely detrimentally affect her health and well-being. Also, having the Clancy brothers shadow her every move would just lead to massive amounts of bloodshed and violence, as we and the Clancy brothers do not get along, and would be fighting constantly. If she lived with us, it would not be necessary for them to follow her-and us-around every moment of every day." The judge sighed, slowly contemplating between the two sides. "Margaret?" he asked after a minute or so, "have these boys ever treated you like your parents say they have or will?" Everyone looked over at Juliet, who nervously looked up at the judge and shook her head. "No, Your Honor-they have not." she said quietly. "The newsies have been nothing but honorable and kind, and I see them all as my older brothers." The judge nodded, and continued to think. After a few minutes, he sighed. "I have made a decision." he said quietly. "I have decided that for the duration of the trial, it would not be conducive to force Margaret to leave a home where she is obviously treated well and looked after to move across town. Therefore, Margaret is to stay with the newsies for the duration of this trial-and the Clancy brothers are not to follow her around or interfere with the newsies in any way. They have a job to do, after all." A small bell rang throughout the courthouse, and the judge sighed. "The court will take a recess break until tomorrow for the arguments of who she should live with after this. Court dismissed." The observers started to file out of the courthouse, and the Comstocks and Snyder followed them, after glaring darkly at the newsies. Judge Bolger, who hadn't left the room yet, smiled gently at Juliet and the newsies, before leaving the room. Juliet sighed quietly, barely holding her tears in check. "Are you all right, Juliet?" Crutchie asked, gently placing an arm around her shoulder and drawing her into a hug. Juliet nodded, looking away from the boys. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." All three boys saw through this very quickly, however.

"What's wrong, Juliet?" Davey asked. She tried to ignore his question, but he simply knelt down and grabbed her chin, gently turning her face to force her to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

Juliet let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry, it's nothing, it's just…I'm just so dang tired of the way my parents treat yous, like all you do is dream about girls and take advantage of any female you meet! They act so high and mighty, but they haven't even taken the time to get to know you or hear your stories-they just think they already know everything about you…an' I'm just so tired of it. Yous all the bravest, noblest, and kindest men I've eva known, and I just wish my parents could undastand it and leave y'all alone." She sighed, gently rubbing her face. Davey rubbed her head kindly. "Well, thank you for that. We would tell you the same thing about you, but I think we might have covered it a bit last night." Juliet chuckled briefly and nodded. "Don't worry. You won't have to live with them ever again." Davey continued.

At the same time the newsies were getting the summons to go to court, Katherine was walking downstairs to breakfast with her father. She walked in to the kitchen to see her father close the door on Warden Snyder, who was walking away from the house as she watched. Kathrine slowly entered the kitchen, looking cautiously at her father. "Father? Why was Warden Snyder here?" she asked nervously. Her father looked up at her words.

"He wants me to join in the suit against the newsies the Comstocks are putting together." He sighed. "I don't really want to get into it without knowing what all is going on, but I don't have all of the facts. If I did, I could decide which side to take-with the Comstocks, or with the newsies." He cut off, and looked at her. "Has Jack talked to you about any of this? I know the two of you are…very close."

Katherine grinned sheepishly, before nodding. "Yes-he urged me to talk to you, and try to get you to take the side of the newsies. After listening to him explain what the different sides are, I am firmly on the side of the newsies."

"Of course you are-after the events of the strike, I would be surprised if you picked any other side." He sighed darkly. "However, I would like someone to talk to the girl in question…Margeret, right? I'd like to hear her side of things, and what she knows to be true. Then, I could pick a side with a clear consciousness." Kathrine smiled quickly at her father. "Well, I was going to go visit the newsies in the next couple of days, since they've all gotten over the rash of sickness that has plagued them in the last couple of months. I could talk to her and find out her story-and write it all down for you to read." Pulitzer thought about this for a moment, and then nodded. "Do that. This way, we can find out the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

Katherine nodded. They were going to prove the newsies were right. She knew they were.

_**A/N 2: Wow, two chapters in one day…I'm impressed with myself! Haha… **____** I hope this chapter is up to scratch! I enjoyed writing every line of it, and throwing in another original Newsies tribute…see if you can find it! **___

_**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter….and I will see you all soon with Chapter 9!**_

_**God bless,**_

_**1monster2**_

_**P.S-IT'S NOT A CLIFFHANGER! YAY!**_


	9. There's This Thing Called Breathing

**A/N: Hello again! **** I am feeling super proud of myself today, because I got two chapters out yesterday, which I haven't done before…I had to stay up until like 11:55pm to post it, cause I was like "I'm going to get it out today-I'm going to beat my record of two stories in two days (Star Wars Saga) and get two chapters out in one day!" My dad got mad at me because I was on the computer so much, but I wanted to make sure it was a great chapter for you guys! **** I might not get two out today, since I was at church at 9am, and just got back/had lunch, but I'll see what I can do.**

**Anyways, as always, DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NEWSIES OR DISNEY!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Biankies: Haha….it took me until almost midnight, but I got it out! **** Thanks so much-I'm excited to write him! I watched a video of Tommy Bracco talking about him, which helped a bit in figuring out his character…according to my plan, he should be making his first appearance around Chapter 12 or so, so…only 3 more to go! **** Haha…I will, most definitely! **

**FansieFace: Why thank you! I've found that I can slip in little references here and there, as long as it makes sense in the story…and I'm not smacking the readers' face over and over with them. They tend to not like that… ;) I enjoyed writing the explanation as well…it's kind of nice to just let Davey go, and see what he says…especially since I don't have to write him in the accent, and I can make him sound smart-ish… **** Yeah…Snyder should have a suitable…something happen to him at the end of the story…no spoilers, but you should enjoy it! **** And good-I was hoping Hulu would enjoy that chapter! Here's hoping they like the next one! **

**Enjoy "**_**The Newsie Girl**_**" Chapter 9!**

By the time the newsies left the courthouse, it was early afternoon. They briefly stopped to get some lunch (Crutchie's stomach was growling so loud that Jack and Davey were convinced that something was _alive _inside of it), before heading back to the Lodging House. They passed by a newsie on almost every single corner they walked by, and every single one let out a cheer or made some sort of gesture of happiness upon noticing that Juliet was still with them. She was one of the youngest newsies (only Les was younger), but she had endeared herself to each of them, and made their lives a lot more enjoyable, if not…interesting. They made it to the corner over by the Refuge that Jack usually worked-and that Race was working now in his place. Romeo was on another corner nearby, as was Specs. As soon as they saw the four newsies approaching, they all let out shouts of joy, and ran over to hug Juliet.

"Ya know," Juliet wheezed out from in between the three older boys, "there is this thing called 'breathin' …an' I likes to keep doin' it, iffn' ya know wat I mean." The boys chuckled, and slowly moved back. While Juliet got her breath back, Specs turned to Jack. "So? Wat'd the judge say?" Jack grinned at them all, ensnaring Juliet with one arm as he did so and ruffling her hair. "Da judge says that Juliet stays with us-and da Clancy brothers ain't able to come anywhere near us." Race, Specs, and Romeo grinned broadly, and slapped Jack on the back. "We's got our sister," Race said, "now we just gotta keep her." He grinned down at Juliet, before tickling her in her sides. She, of course, smacked his hands away, but he kept doing it until she couldn't hold her laughter in anymore. Her bright peals of laughter attracted the smiles of every New Yorker in the area-and set her older brothers chuckling. "Geez, Juliet…anybody eva tell ya dat ya sound like a dog when ya laugh?" Crutchie queried teasingly. The newsie in question gave him a glare…or as much as she could when Race was still tickling her. After a few more moments, he stopped, and she was finally able to catch her breath-again. "D'ya have sumthin' against breathin'?" she finally managed to choke out. The six newsies surrounding her smirked at her. Then, Jack turned to Race. "How'd everything go here? No one burn anythin' down or sumthin' like that?" Race rolled his eyes and smacked the older boy upside the head. "Of course not, ya idiot! That's dem Delancy or Clancy brothers doin' that-not us!" Jack laughed. "I got ya." he replied.

"Jack?" a voice came from behind. Before he even turned, Jack knew exactly who it was-and even if he didn't, Romeo and Specs (and Crutchie, really?)'s wolf-whistling would have clued him in. "Kathrine-good ta see ya." he said, walking over and kissing her. He could hear the newsies behind him laughing, but he didn't care. When they finally broke apart, he immediately turned around and declared, "Shut it, you." The others simply smiled. "Oh, Katherine…what did yous father say? 'Bout da strike an' all?"

"He had a visit from Warden Snyder earlier today. The warden wants him to join in the suit, but he said he wouldn't join in-on either side-until he had the exact facts. I told him that I was coming to see you all, and he asked me to talk to Juliet, and get her side of the story, since he's already heard the Comstocks's side. Once he's heard both, he'll decide which side of the suit he'll join in on. And I'm guessing this is Juliet?" Juliet, who had slightly moved behind Romeo at Katherine's approach, nodded shyly. "Hi, Juliet. I'm Katherine Pulitzer, Jack's girlfriend. I'm a reporter for my father's paper."

"I read your stories durin' da strike….yous a very good writer." Juliet quietly replied. Katherine smiled at her. "Why, thank you. I was wondering…would you be willing to talk with me for a little while? I know there's a lot of people who think they know your story, but they've never heard it from you. I want to make sure they hear the real story. Would you be okay with that?" Juliet looked into her eyes for a second, before nodding. "Yeah, I could do that." she murmured. Katherine smiled brightly at her. "Thank you."

"You said the judge would side with us! Instead, Judge Bolger betrayed us, and sided with those disgusting newsies!"

"That was when another judge was assigned to the case! Everyone knows that Judge Bolger has a soft side for the newsies. And unfortunately, we can't make him get off the case-he's there to stay." The Comstocks sighed. They were talking with Warden Snyder outside the courthouse. Mr. Comstock now looked around, to make sure they were alone. He saw no one walking nearby, and he heard nothing but finches. "At least we have our…back up plan…to get our daughter out of the hands of those filthy newsies. Is it ready?"

"Yes-the Clancy brothers-Aaron and Evan-and I have been…preparing it for her. It hasn't been used for a few months, but it is ready to go. We'll…take care of her during the trial, and the newsies will be none the wiser about where she is."

"Good-the sooner she is back in our hands, the sooner we can teach her what it means to have proper respect for us. We heard how you 'took care' of the newsie with the crutch…if you want to pass on any of those lessons to Margaret, feel free."

Warden Snyder grinned cruelly. "It would be my pleasure." he said.

_**A/N 2: Well, I hope this chapter is up to scratch! I wrote half of it while singing along with my "Newsies" soundtrack, so maybe that gave me some extra creativeness or something. **____** The next chapter should be up soonish…and I should hopefully be posting a Star Trek one-shot in the next couple of days as well, so keep an eye out for that! **___

_**Basic premise of the next chapter: "Juliet was told to stay behind and sell. That's when everything went to hell." **____** Can't wait for you all to see what happens next! **___

_**And also-there is another Newsies original cast reference in this chapter…see if you can find it! I tried to make it really hard to find…hopefully you can find it! **___

_**Well, that's it for now…see you all soon!**_

_**God bless,**_

_**1monster2**_


	10. It All Goes To Hell

**A/N: Hello, everybody! Before I start this chapter, I have to give a brief warning-THERE WILL BE A CLIFFHANGER AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! I DON'T LIKE IT, BUT IT IS UNAVOIDABLE! I'm super sorry that it'll exist in this chapter, but I need it to happen for the rest of the plot to happen, so….ugh. I hate cliffhangers!**

**As always, DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NEWSIES THE ONLY THING I OWN IS JULIET! (and maybe the Clancy brothers… ;) )**

**Responses to reviews:**

**FansieFace: Haha…I actually got one by you! (maybe) Here's a hint-look at what birds are nearby the Comstocks and Snyder when they're talking, and then who specifically gets named in this chapter (like, given first names, when they didn't have them before). Hulu should be able to help. Thank you-I love writing the newsies, cause they just tease each other all the time, but then stand up for each other when anyone else tries it, and it's a really fun dynamic…and thanks also about my Jackrine… **** I'm glad I got Katherine involved in the first place, and to hear that you like my writing of her is awesome! **** No problem-basically every time I get a review my brain starts going on the next chapter…and it just kinda spits out! **

**S. Castro: Haha…you'll just have to read and see! Trust me-you'll find out in this chapter! And thank you as well-your encouragement means a lot!**

**Enjoy "**_**The Newsie Girl**_** Chapter 10!**

Katherine ended up talking with Juliet for a lot longer than she had originally planned. They had quickly learned that they had some similar things in common, like a love of Arthur Conan Doyle's "Sherlock Holmes" books, for example, and they spent a while discussing those interests.. Of course, Kathrine did write down everything her father wanted to know about Juliet and her family, but the girls quickly bonded, and both enjoyed the conversation. They finished up right around the time the newsies got off, and they all ate dinner together. Later that night, Race, Specs, Romeo, Albert, Smalls, and Juliet were playing some kind of card game, while other newsies sat around talking or playing poker. Katherine and Jack had escaped to the roof before anyone had noticed.

"It's so quiet." Jack murmured after a while. When Katherine looked over at him, confused, he continued. "I mean, durin' da day the entire city's hustlin' and bustlin', people movin' all over da place, but…at night evaryting just goes kinda quiet. It's a nice change, ain't it?" Katherine nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. "Yes," she responded, "it's one of my favorite times of the day…when everything settles down, and you can finally relax….and it all goes still." She sighed, looking out at the stars. "I hope all this is enough to convince my father to side with you all." she murmured. "Juliet is a great young lady, and I would hate to see her back with her parents. From what I've heard and seen of them and what she told me, I wouldn't want to live with them if they begged me."

"Yeah, dat's why we cain't afford to lose this suit…if Juliet goes home, I just know we ain't gonna see her again alive." Jack muttered quietly. He breathed out slowly, trying to relax his jangled nerves. "But hey-it's us, ain't it? We're gonna find a way to see this thing through-just like we always do."

Katherine smiled up at him, and then snuggled in closer, yawning sleepily. "I should probably go home soon…I don't think my father was expecting me to be out this late." Jack chuckled warmly. "You's probably right…come on. I'll walk ya home."

By the time Jack returned from Kathrine's, the other newsies had called it a night and gone to bed. Jack slowly did a loop of the dormitories like he always did, making sure everyone was asleep and that they were all right. He knew he could be a bit overprotective at times, but when it came to his newsie family, he would do anything to keep them from getting hurt. Anything. Once he knew that Smalls and Juliet were both fast asleep, he headed back up to the roof where he and Crutchie slept. It took him a bit longer to fall asleep, thoughts of the suit and of Crutchie in the Refuge running through his head (the sight of Snyder had made all of those memories he didn't want to think about reemerge), but the sound of Crutchie's gentle breathing off to his side helped him to relax, and he finally dropped off to sleep.

The next morning, the newsies were up bright and early. While they ate breakfast, Jack made his way over to Juliet and let her know that she could stay behind and sell that day, instead of coming to court with them. "They said yous didn' have ta come today, an' I want you here sellin'. Dat way yous ain't close to your stupid parents or Snyder." The girl sighed disappointedly, and nodded. "I undastand. I jus' don' wanna miss anything is all." Jack grinned and ruffled her hair. "Don' worry-you ain't gonna be missin' much-jus' Davey usin' big words that none a the rest of us can understand." Juliet smiled back at him.

As soon as the three boys finished eating, they headed out for the courthouse. Once they left, Race turned to the others. "All right-jus' cause Jack ain't here doesn' mean yous all getta sit around on your bums! Let's git to work!" The others cheered, and headed out the door. They grabbed their papers, and then Race told them where they were going to be selling. Per Jack's request, Race made sure to keep an eye on Juliet. Jack placed a lot of trust in him as his lieutenant, and Race didn't want to do anything to lose that trust. He looked up to and idolized the older boy too much. He wasn't afraid to get on his case, though, if he thought the newsie leader needed a nice smack upside the head. Which wasn't often, but…it did happen.

Throughout the day, Race made sure to check in with all of the newsies, and make sure they were doing all right. He had to chase the Clancy brothers away from Henry and Albert, but otherwise they were all doing well. Today was another good selling day, as the first reports of the suit were being published, and people were interested in what was going on. Race had let Romeo and Juliet sell next to each other, and he had told the younger newsie to make sure that people didn't just stand there and ask her questions the entire time, but that they just bout a paper and left afterwards. He didn't want anyone to cause the girl any more pain and hurt then she had already experienced.

It was later that day that everything went to hell.

In the afternoon, the newsies were in the middle of selling. It was very cold outside, but there were still people walking the streets. Race had ducked inside to warm up for a minute before coming back out-and then suddenly stopped, staring in horror. One of the Clancy brothers (Evan) had come up behind Juliet and placed a hand around her mouth, dragging her off.

Towards the Refuge.

Juliet locked eyes with Race, and immediately started struggling, trying to get away. Race started to run over, but the other Clancy brother, Aaron, pushed him over from behind. "You ain't getting' ta see your girl again-eva!" he cried, running off. Race got up and chased after them, but they reached the Refuge and darted inside before he could get there, slamming the door behind them. Race banged on the door a few times, trying to get it to open-but it never did. He finally stepped away and took his hat off, running his hand through his hair before dragging it down over his face. Then, he swore under his breath, groaning.

"Jack is gonna kill me. No-_everyone_ is gonna kill me!"

_**A/N 2: Welp…here comes all of the torches and pitchforks…and the Hulu hate…I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, I just need to do it to set up the next chapter…and set up the rest of the story… **____** I should have the next chapter out sometime tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it… **___

_**Hope to see you all soon! **_

_**God bless,**_

_**1monster2**_

_**P.S-Please read and review…but no flames, please. I'm expecting the general annoyance about the ending, but I would love it if you could avoid flaming me for it.**_

_**Thanks so much!**_


	11. Taking A Piss and Taking Names

**A/N: Hello, all! I'm sorry this chapter came out so late…I'm probably only going to get one chapter out today. **** I didn't get out of bed until like 10:00am this morning, and then didn't eat lunch until like 1pm, and basically forgot that I was writing a fanfiction… :D You know how it goes. So, this chapter is probably going to be it for today.**

**Even though I don't need it by now, DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NEWSIES!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Biankies: Haha…yeah, I'm sure Race isn't looking forwards to telling Jack… **** And to be honest, I completely forgot that I had Romeo selling near her…I guess he just went to the bathroom or something, and I just didn't mention it in the chapter, but…I just totally forgot that he was there. Whoops! *facepalm* Haha….I know this update is a little bit later then I usually post, but hopefully it's a good one…and hopefully you don't lose all of your nails! That could be a bit…problematic. ;)**

**FansieFace: Yay, you got the reference! **** Yeah-I basically just looked in the booklet of my soundtrack to find someone's name that I could use….and I found Aaron and Evan, and it just kinda worked. ;) Thank you so much-and sorry, Hulu! I didn't enjoy writing it either, but it **_**was **_**kind of necessary for that chapter….I'm looking at my plans for the rest of the chapter, and currently there should only be 2 more cliffhangers in later chapters. I don't know if I'm going to have one at the end of this chapter or not, but if it does have one, I apologize in advance. ;) Yeah, Jack is going to love it when he finds out… **** ;) **

**S. Castro: Haha-don't kill your pillow! I agree, it isn't Race's fault…he's gonna feel like it is, though. Also, yes, Aaron and Evan are references to the OBC Finch and Elmer…I didn't want to make a OBC Newsie evil originally, but it was one of those things where you see it, and you try to find something else to use, but then you just keep going back to your original idea and eventually have to use it…if that makes sense. Thanks-and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy "**_**The Newsie Girl**_**" Chapter 11!**

"_Jack is gonna kill me. No-__everyone __is gonna kill me!"_

Almost immediately after Race had muttered this, he heard footsteps behind him. "Race? Wat're ya doin' outside da Refuge?" Race cursed under his breath, and could have gladly kicked himself in the face.

Of course it had to be Romeo. Of course.

"Where were ya, kid?"

"I was off takin' a piss-why?" His footsteps dragged in a circle, before suddenly stopping. "Hey? Where's Juliet?" Race closed his eyes in shame, and didn't answer the younger newsie. Romeo looked over at the corner where Juliet had been standing, and then at the outside of the Refuge where Race was standing, and he gasped, finally putting two and two together. "Is she…is she inside da Refuge?"

Race clenched his teeth together and looked away from the other newsie, who was now moving to stand in front of him. After a few seconds, he sighed. "Dem Clancy brothers grabbed 'er while yous was off 'takin a piss'. I tried'a stop 'em, but dey got in 'ere before I could stop 'em." He felt Romeo's hand on his shoulder, and actively looked further away from the other boy. "It's all my fault…and Jack's gonna hate me. I lost our youngest newsie right when we's watchin' out for 'er the most…I won't be surprised if all the guys hate me." He continued to look away, and so missed Romeo's small gasp of horror, and his immediate sympathetic look up at the older newsie. "Race-it ain't your fault. It's dem Clancy brothers, and Snyder, and those bastard Comstocks who're ta blame-not you. I knows ya did everythin' ta get ta 'er, and Jack's gonna know it too. If anything, it's my fault too-I left 'er alone while I used da…facilities. Iffn' you're lookin' for someone to blame, feel free to blame me." Race looked down at the ground, unshed tears shining in his eyes. Romeo sighed, and reached up, turning his friend's face to look at him and locking eyes with the older boy. "It ain't your fault, Race. Ya gotta believe that." he said firmly. Race sighed quietly, contemplating Romeo's words. Then, he nodded. "I'll try." he murmured. Romeo grinned at him. "All right, den-now all we's gotta do is tell Jack without 'em trying to kill the both's of us." Race chuckled darkly. That conversation was one he was _not _looking forward to.

About an hour later, Jack, Davey, and Crutchie left the courthouse. The entire first day of the trial had consisted of beginning arguments from each side, and the newsies were all tired of the Comstocks and Snyder, who seemed to have a one-track mind. Every chance they got, they claimed that the newsies were all perverted fools who only had one thing on their minds when it came to women. "_Seriously_," Jack thought, "_Romeo flirts with every girl he sees, but dat's how he sells papes. It's not like he's gonna do…dat…ta either Juliet or Smalls. None of us would do dat._" Davey, of course, argued very eloquently on the newsies' behalf, but he, like Jack and Crutchie, was glad to get out of the courthouse and back on the streets. They were on their way back to the Lodging House when they noticed Race and Romeo walking towards them. "Hey, Race-wat's up?" Jack called, waving a hand. He slowly lowered his hand, however, when he got a good look at the boys' faces. Romeo's was full of shock and confusion, and Race…

Race, frankly, looked terrified.

"Hey…wat's wrong?" he asked as soon as they drew close enough for the younger newsies to hear him. "Wat happened?" His sharp eyes didn't miss the nervous glance Race shot at Romeo, or the way Romeo nodded and placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. He didn't say anything, however, letting the other two say what they obviously needed to without pushing them. It took a few seconds, but Race sighed, and muttered lowly, "Jack-de Clancy brothers…dey got 'er. Dey got Juliet." He looked up to see similar expressions of shock and horror on Jack, Davey, and Crutchie's faces. "Wat? Wat happened?" Crutchie queried softly. "How did dey git their nasty paws on 'er?" Race clenched his teeth again, and he started to shake slightly. Romeo squeezed his shoulder supportingly. "It's my fault. I went ta go take a piss, an' when I got back, de had dragged Juliet into the Refuge and knocked Race down."

"Dey took her to the REFUGE? YOU LET 'EM GET HER IN DERE?" Jack yelled. He turned away from the others, clenching his fists in anger. "I thought you was lookin' after her! How'd she get into da Refuge?"

"Jack." Crutchie said quietly, grabbing his arm to stop him. When Jack met his gaze, he motioned with his head towards Race. Jack turned to look at his lieutenant-and stopped cold.

Race was crying.

He had never seen Race crying for any reason, and now that he had, he wished he hadn't. His second-in-command appeared to be trying to turn tail and run, and Romeo was doing his best to hold him back. Davey stepped forwards. "Why don't we just take a breath and start over," he murmured comfortingly. "Can you tell us what happened, Race?" They all could hear the trembling in his voice and knew that he was just as frustrated and worried as the rest of them, but the fact that he was putting that aside to help them all get along was much appreciated. Race was still struggling a bit, but he froze when Jack placed a hand on his other one-the one not currently held by Romeo.

"I'm sorry, Race-I shouldn't a shouted…I'm just worried is all. Can ya please jus' tell us wat happened?" Jack queried gently. It took a few seconds, but his lieutenant, still looking pointedly away and at the ground, nodded. "It was…it was jus' a bit ago, maybe an' hour at most. We was keepin' an eye on her, but…" Here Race closed his eyes in shame, as if he couldn't bear to see the other newsies standing there while Juliet was not. "I went inside for a minute ta warm up, cause it's cold outside, an'…right as I came out I saw 'Evan draggin' her off. I started to chase after 'em, but Aaron knocked me down, an' by the time I got up and back to chasing 'em, they was already inside." He sighed. "It's all my fault…I'm sorry."

"Hey, don'tcha remember-it's my fault too!" Romeo piped up, shaking the older boy slightly. "I jus' had ta be takin' a piss when de grabbed her. Iffn' I had been there, I might'a been able ta stop 'em."

Now Jack knew why Race had looked so terrified-it was because he was scared of how Jack was going to react when he heard. When he found out what had happened. And instead of hearing the other boy out, he had shouted at him and basically berated him for trying to take care of Juliet and himself at the same time. He knew how much Race idolized him, and he had just metaphorically slapped the boy across the face.

Dang it.

"Race…" he slowly muttered… "It's all right-I don't blame ya for wat happened." Race's head shot up in shock, and Jack squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "It was jus' an honest mistake, an' I don't want ya ta blame yourself for it, ya hear?" Race sighed, and finally nodded.

"You know…we do now have a bit of a problem."

"Wat-besides the obvious?"

"Yeah, remember? Judge Bolger said that he's heard both of our sides of the story…and now he wants to hear what Juliet has to say…_from Juliet_." At Davey's remark, all of the newsies looked at each other, and swore under their breath.

"Come on-let's git over ta the Refuge an' see if we can find a way to get her out." Crutchie declared. The others nodded, and they ran off, Crutchie hobbling as fast as he could behind them. Once they reached the Refuge, they skidded to a stop, before starting to sneak around the dilapidated building, trying to see if they could find a way to get in, get Juliet, and get out before anyone noticed. They got about halfway around the building before they stopped dead. Standing in front of them were Evan and Aaron, with their arms crossed and identical smirks on their faces. "Snyder thought ya might try sumting like dis." Evan chuckled. "You ain't gettin' in dere-not while we's here."

"An' ya couldn't anyways-there isn't anywhere for ya to get in." Aaron declared. "Now go on and git, before things really get nasty."

"I'll show you idiots nasty!" Race yelled, starting to stride forwards, only to be stopped by Jack's restraining arm across his chest. "Not right now." the older newsie muttered into his ear. "We gottta let 'em think they's won, so we can come back later and git her out, since they's won't be expecting us." Race briefly tried to shake Jack's arm off and give the Clancy brothers a piece of his mind, but the arm across his chest only tightened, and Jack's eyes hardened just enough to let Race know that it wasn't a request-it was an order. Sighing, he nodded, and allowed Jack to turn him around and pull him off with the other newsies.

"We ain't gonna leave her there. I promise."

At the same time that Jack, Davey, and Crutchie were in the courthouse, Katherine was eating breakfast with her father. "Did you get a chance to talk to that newsie…Margaret? The newsies call her…Juliet, right?" Pulitzer asked.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, and I have everything she said here, if you would like to read it." Her father nodded, and she handed the papers over containing all of the questions she had asked Juliet, and the answers the young girl had given her in return. Pulitzer read through each question carefully, pursing his lips at some of them. Katherine held her breath, waiting to hear his response. If he sided with the newsies, his support could give them a more secure footing, especially since he was one of the most powerful men in New York.

If he sided with the Comstocks…it could mean the end of the newsies' case, and Juliet would be returned to her parents.

She had distracted herself so much with these thoughts that it took her a few moments to realize that her father was clearing his throat, trying to get her attention. "Yes, Father? What is it?" she asked. Pulitzer stared at her for a few seconds with his cool eyes and blank face…before quirking his lips slightly, almost as if in a smile.

"Get this posted in the _World_, and make sure to make it very clear-the newsies have my support."

_**A/N 2: See? Not a cliffhanger this time! **____** I count that as a win! **____** I don't think I made any references in this chapter…it's mostly where I can find a spot to fit them in that isn't awkward, but I couldn't really find a spot in this chapter, so there aren't any except for already established ones. The next chapter should be out sometime tomorrow…featuring Juliet's first day in the Refuge…and for all of those who were asking for it…the dramatic entrance to the story of…SPOT CONLON! **____** I'm excited to get started with him, and hopefully he turns out all right! **___

_**So, that's it for now…see you all soon!**_

_**God bless,**_

_**1monster2**_


	12. Brooklyn's Here

**A/N: Hello, all! So, I know I said only one chapter today probably, but then I saw FansieFace's review and was like "I can't leave it on that kind of ending!", so I decided to try to get the 12****th**** chapter done today as well. **** After I publish it…there will only be 6 chapters left in this story…and if I do 2 a day…that means it'll be done on Thursday…wowzers. It's just like with my Bonanza story-I started writing them so long ago that it doesn't feel like they'll ever be over…they'll just keep continuing on and on…and then they don't. Hopefully the ending will be glorious, and it'll be a fitting ending for a great story!**

…**I shouldn't even have to put this on here anymore, but…DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NEWSIES!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**FansieFace: Oh….wow…thanks! I hope this makes you feel better! It's Spot's debut chapter, so that should help… **** Would Hulu like to give Race a hug? I'm sure he would appreciate it!**

**S. Castro: Yay! Don't get a headache…those are never fun. Happy birthday-I hope your day is spectacular! Hopefully-it's just getting to the (potential) winning that will be interesting… **** ;) Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ryan Breslin (a.k.a. the OBC Race), for all of the crap I've put his character through in this story…I honestly didn't expect Race to be as big a part of the story as he is, but he's become a great part of the story, and I love writing him! That being sad, he has been kind of emotionally whumped during the last few chapters of the story…so this chapter is dedicated to him as a 'thank you' for being awesome. Love ya, Ryan!**

**Enjoy "**_**The Newsie Girl**_**" Chapter 12!**

"_Get this posted in the World, and make sure to make it very clear-the newsies have my support."_

Juliet slowly rolled over, cracking her eyes open. It was rather cold in the dormitory, and she had half a mind to ask Smalls to close the door to the balcony-

Wait a minute. This wasn't her dormitory!

Juliet shot up from her position on the floor, completely awake. She looked around, trying to figure out where the heck she was. The room around her was dark, and the walls and floors both seemed to be made out of concrete. There was one very small window on the wall to her right, and there was a large metal door in front of her. The room wasn't terribly small, but it wasn't terribly large, either. There were a few bunk beds along the walls, and a bucket against one side. She didn't want to know what that was used for, but she had a pretty good idea. One of the bunk beds was next to the window, and so she slowly climbed up it, looking out to see where she was. She gasped in horror as she recognized the street corner that Jack usually sold on, and then Race's corner, and Davey's, and on and on…

Her heart sank. She was trapped in the Refuge. The one place that still terrified the newsies to this day. She had finally gotten Crutchie to tell her what had happened to him there during the strike, and his tale had given her nightmares for a couple weeks, causing her to repeatedly sneak up to the roof during the night, making sure that he was still there and all right. She had finally stopped when Jack had caught her up there, and instead of sending her back to bed, asked her what was wrong, and then let her spend the night up there with them after she explained. "I've learned from experience…when I or anyone else has nightmares 'bout Crutchie bein' stuck in da Refuge, lettin' 'em sleep up here next ta him kinda helps somehow." he murmured. If Crutchie was surprised to find her there in the morning, he never mentioned it. Jack had been right of course-her nightmares had slowly started going away, until she could get through a night without darting up to the roof. She sighed, crossing her arms around her knees. "I hope de guys find me here…" she murmured, "otherwise…." She looked around, happening to turn around and notice the faint stain on the bed she was sitting on. As the sun rose in the distance, Juliet could tell that it was faint and flaky-but also that it was extremely dark red. Blood. She mewled in fear, and immediately jumped off of the bed to get away from it. That blood stain was enough to remind her that the Refuge was a place of unspeakable horrors…and she was trapped inside it.

Very carefully, she hauled herself up to the window again, pointedly ignoring the blood. Looking out, she could tell that none of the newsies were out selling yet, as the corners were vacant. She sighed, lowering herself back down. She almost wished her friends were there with her, but that thought vanished almost as soon as it had come. Just as Jack was protective of the newsies (overprotective, most would say) from the viewpoint of an older brother, Juliet was protective of them as a younger sister (and an older sister to Les). "If anyone's gotta get stuck in the Refuge, I guess I's glad it's me…Jack wouldn't be able ta stand it if any of da guys were in here-especially not Crutchie. Iffn' my bein' here means none of da strike boys are in here, I'm glad." (Everyone knew that Jack was extra super overprotective of the guys who had been a part of the strike…it got a bit annoying at times, but it was super sweet at the same time.)

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Juliet turned to see Evan and Aaron Clancy entering the room. "Great-I cain't be spared yous ugly mugs?" she mocked. Evan sneered at her, stepping closer and closer. "You ain't gonna see anyone else eva again-much less those darn newsies." he chortled. Juliet growled, and shoved him onto his butt. "You ain't gonna keep me here-my friends ain't gonna let you!" she cried. Evan shot back to his feet, charging forward before she could move away, and slapped her across the face. As she stepped back holding her face, Aaron followed up and punched her in the stomach. They crowded around her as she hit the ground, but stopped as someone behind them cleared their throat.

"Now, boys-we don't want to give her everything too early, do we?" Warden Snyder entered the room, staring condescendly down at the young newsie. "She will get everything she deserves-and everything that we couldn't give to those idiots striking newsboys-but not yet."

"Ah, boss-why cain't we jus' hurt her now?" Aaron queried.

Warden Snyder chuckled. "We'll give her one day of respite, to get used to the fact that she is ours now, and then her parents', once the trial concludes in favor of the Comstocks-but only one day. Once this day is over, though," he cackled, "the _real _torture will begin." Juliet gulped, terror written plainly across her face. Warden Snyder scoffed, before heading out of the door. Before he completely exited, however, he turned back to the threesome in the room. "However…this building is rather old and rundown. If I happen to hear some thumps and crashes…I'm sure it's just the building." He winked at the two boys, before making a faux bow towards Juliet and closing the door. The expressions on Evan and Aaron's faces had her scooting back as fast as she could. Before they reached her, she had time enough for one thought.

"_Jack, Race, Crutchie, anybody…HELP!"_

"And where is Margaret?" Judge Bolger queried. The court had reconvened for the day, and since they couldn't break Juliet without the Clancy brothers catching them (yet), Jack had asked Katherine to come along, since she had the papers where she had recorded all of Juliet's story. Davey sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "She's…she's not able to be here, Your Honor. There have been some…complications…in the last few days."

"Complications? What kind of complications?"

"Well, you see…Juliet was out selling papers yesterday when…she was kidnapped. By the Clancy brothers and Warden Snyder." At Davey's words, the observers reared back aghast, conferring with their neighbor about whether they had heard the newsie right or not. Jack, who was watching the judge's reaction, happened to catch the Comstocks and Warden Snyder exchanging satisfied glances with each other from the corner of his eye. Jack sighed in anger. "_Why cain't Snyder jus' stay in prison, where he belongs?_" he thought to himself.

"Kidnapped? Are you certain?"

"Yes, Your Honor-Jack's lieutenant saw the Clancy brother Evan dragging her off into the Refuge. He tried to stop them, but the other brother, Aaron, knocked him to the ground, so that by the time he caught up, they were already inside, and the door was locked." The judge looked over at the Comstocks and Snyder. "Warden Snyder-how do you respond to this? Knowing full well that I ordered that the Clancy brothers have nothing to do with the newsies."

Warden Snyder calmly came to his feet, exuding an image of confidence, if not slight arrogance. "There isn't an ounce of truth to these wild and fanciful accusations, Your Honor. Obviously, these cowboys have done something to the child, and don't want their handiwork to be brought into the light. Thus, they concoct a tale about the Clancy brothers, in order to earn Your Honor's sympathy." Mr. Comstock then stood up, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder (who appeared to be crying) as he did so. "Your Honor, not one day after you left my daughter in the care of these heathens, something happens to her. What more evidence must be given that she must be returned to her parents, where she belongs?" The judge sat there for a second, thinking. Before he spoke, he locked eyes with both the Comstocks and Davey. "I do agree that it is a bit…unsettling that something happened to Margaret a day after her present living situation was decided. However, to settle the matter long-term, the complete situation must be explained from the mouth of the child herself. Therefore, I am ordering the court take a weeklong recess," and here he looked directly at the newsies, "to provide time for the child to either be found or recover from whatever has happened to her and to be ready to testify. Court dismissed." The observers immediately headed out, chattering all the way. The Comstocks and Snyder also immediately discussing something. Jack gathered the others around him. "Snyder ain't gonna let Juliet outa his sight now." he commented. "We have to figure out a way to git her out of there 'fore the week is up." The others nodded. "We'll think of something, Jack-don't worry." Katherine murmured reassuringly. Suddenly, Crutchie perked up. "Ya know-we could always talk ta…you-know-who." he grinned shyly. Jack, Davey, and Katherine looked at each other, and smiled. "Crutchie-that is da best idea I've heard in a long time." Jack said, patting him on the shoulder.

Laater that evening, Jack sat on a park bench, near the spot where the Manhattan borough connected with another. He had asked the other newsie leader to meet him here to talk about something, and although they had parted on good terms after the strike, he had to admit that he was a bit nervous to see the other newsie again. His reputation preceded him, after all.

A few minutes later, Jack considered getting up and going back to the Lodging House, since it didn't seem like the other man was coming. He had barely gotten up and stretched his muscles, however, before he heard a voice from behind him.

"'Ey, Kelly-Wat's goin' on?" Jack smiled, turning around to face none other than the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, Spot Conlon. "Hey, Spot-glad ta see ya." The two shook hands, and then sat down on the bench, getting right to business. "So, when Smalls came ta see me, she said yous guys needed some 'elp, and it was urgent…what's goin' on? Pulitzer givin' ya the fifth degree or sumting?"

"Nah, it's not him this time. D'ya remember Warden Snyder, the creep who ran the Refuge?"

"Do I eva. He ain't back, is he? He's still in jail?"

"Nah, he's out..and's got one'a our newsies stuck in his house'a horrors."

"Wat? I sense a story comin' along, Kelly!"

So, Jack told him everything that was going on with Juliet, the Comstocks, Warden Snyder, the court case, Pulitzer-everything. After he was done, he sat back, and waited for the Brooklyn captain to process everything that he had said. In a few minutes, he heard Spot shifting where he sat.

"So, you's tellin' me dat Crutchie an' Smalls found dis girl, and brought her back ta be a newsie. Den, her family came back an' wanted ta take her back home, which y'all refused on account of how they's treatin' and treated her. Den, her family sued y'all, an' da girl in question jus' got kidnapped by that bastard Snyder?"

Jack nodded. "Yep." he muttered. For a few minutes, neither of them said anything. Then, Spot let out a low hiss. "You's really knows how ta pick 'em, don'cha?" he muttered. Then, he looked over at Jack. "Gotta plan ta git her out?"

"Not yet-da judge only gave us a week break, and ya know Snyder's gonna have her well-guarded until it's up."

Spot nodded, thinking everything over. Then, after Jack had almost given up hope that the other newsie would agree to help, he leaned over and patted Jack on the back.

"Don' worry, Jackie-Brooklyn's got your back."

_**A/N 2: Another non-cliffhanger! Yay! Haha…I'm glad I was able to get this chapter out…and keep my "2 chapters a day" streak going. I'm also hoping people like the way I wrote Spot…the only thing I've watched of him is an interview with Tommy Bracco, so I hope I got his "bad boy" persona right! He should be making more of an appearance in the next few chapters, so don't worry-Spot isn't going anywhere. Haha...also a warning, Juliet will be mentioned in the next chapter, but you won't specifically see her again until Chapter 14, so…. Hopefully that won't be too long!**_

_**See you all next chapter! Also-I listened to a lot of "The Producers" and "Hunchback of Notre Dame" for this chapter…it's definitely helpful, especially when you're reading the Clancy brothers section right when "God Help The Outcasts" is playing, or something like that… ;)**_

_**See ya all next chapter! **___

_**God bless,**_

_**1monster2**_


	13. I'm A Busy Man

**A/N: Hello, all! I just wanted to take time to say thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/read/reviewed this story…it means a lot to me. I've been confident in my writing skills, but I didn't think anyone would actually want to read it…so the fact that you guys do (to the point that I'm churning out two chapters a day) is super amazing, and I'm super thankful for all of you! **

…**.DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NEWSIES!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Biankies: YAY I GOT SPOT RIGHT! Haha… **** Yeah…he should get some "nervous-making" in next chapter, I think… **** She will be…mostly okay… but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to tell for sure! **

**FansieFace: Haha…one am? What time zone are you in? But lol…it's totally cool to be obsessed over it…I definitely am. ;) Race says to thank you and Hulu for the hugs! And YAY I GOT SPOT RIGHT! **** Haha…If I've read my plan correctly, I shouldn't have another cliffhanger until tomorrow….and there's a possibility that the next three chapters (after today's) could have cliffhangers… **** I haven't read any Agatha Christie, I don't think…what books has she written? Oh-and I have a feeling that you're **_**really **_**going to hate Snyder after this chapter…**

**S. Castro: That's awesome! **** My birthday isn't for another…9 months…ugh… ;) Haha, yeah…I read somewhere that Race was his second-in-command, and I think it specifically called him his lieutenant…I think. I'm just glad I know how to spell it. ;) Yeah-having Brooklyn with them should definitely help!**

**Just a heads up-during the Comstocks/Snyder/Pulitzer part of this chapter, Juliet will be referred to by her real name, Margaret. When it switches back to the Newsies' point of view, they'll go back to calling her Juliet.**

**REFERENCE ALERT! (see if ya can find it! **** )**

**Enjoy "**_**The Newsie Girl**_**" Chapter 13!**

"_Don't worry, Jackie-Brooklyn's got your back."_

The next morning, the Comstocks and Warden Snyder were sitting outside of a café, drinking coffee and enjoying the weather. Even though it was definitely cold, the sun was shining brightly, and the entirety of New York just felt…alive. In addition to drinking and enjoying, they were also celebrating-celebrating the fact that Margaret was locked up in the Refuge, and that the newsies were eventually going to lose their case, since, of course, they couldn't procure the girl out of thin air. Snyder had made sure the Clancy brothers would stick closer then thieves to her, one "taking care" of her while the other patrolled the grounds, making sure that none of the newsies were able to get near or inside the Refuge. Margaret would be inside the Refuge for the entire week-and that's just the way they wanted it.

"Just one week, and your daughter will be back within your grasp-and you'll be free to retrain her however you wish." Snyder remarked, taking a sip of his coffee. The Comstocks grinned. "Good." Mrs. Comstock said. "She has been too unruly for too long. She needs to learn that she is to be dependent on us-not that she can have any sort of independence."

"Did you really speak true earlier when you said that you gave the Clancy brother…free rein of…all of her?" Mr. Comstock queried.

"Yes-I believe that in order to truly break her, and extinguish any hope that Margaret has of the newsies coming gallivanting into save her, she must be broken in…any way possible." The Comstocks looked at each other and nodded. "We approve of your ability to teach people lessons, Warden. You have our blessing to do whatever you or the Clancy brothers wish to Margaret until the week is up." Warden Snyder nodded-and then stood up, clearing his throat. "Joseph-good to see you!" he declared, moving out from behind the table to shake Pulitzer's hand. The Comstocks also shook his hand, before moving their chairs so that he could sit down. A worker from the café came up to their table. "Would you like some coffee, Mr. Pulitzer?"

"No thank you, Garrett-I won't be staying long enough for it." The boy nodded, and walked off to another table. Pulitzer then turned his attention back to the others in time to hear Mr. Comstock say, "Now that we are all here, we can get down to the business of winning this suit." Mr. Pulitzer cleared his throat. "I cannot stay long, so I must be brief."

"Of course," Warden Snyder said, "we understand-you are a busy man. We will talk things through as quickly as we can, and then you can get back to your paper."

"No-you misunderstand me. It is true that I am a busy man, but that is not why I cannot stay. I cannot stay because I **will not** stay." Silence met his announcement, so he continued. "After all, have you not read today's headlines?" He picked up a paper lying on a nearby table, and flourished the front page. "The headline of every major paper today: Joseph Pulitzer Joins Newsies in Ridiculous Lawsuit." The others stared at him, flabbergasted.

"You are siding with the newsies? Do you not remember how they were _striking against you _a few months ago?" Snyder hissed. He scratched his head. "How can you join them?"

"Because I went into it with a clear conscious. I heard both sides of the story, and my daughter interviewed Margaret two days ago and showed me her answers. Based on the information I have been given, I have no choice but to side with the newsies." Neither the Comstocks nor Warden Snyder could respond to this. Pulitzer stood up from his seat. "I must return to my paper. I am a busy man-I do have to win a lawsuit, after all."

At the same time that Pulitzer was laying the smackdown on the Comstocks and Warden Snyder, Jack and Spot were coordinating finding a spot in the Refuge to get in and get Juliet. They knew that there was a Clancy brother always on guard outside the building, and that when they switched between guarding and inside with Juliet, the inside man came outside so that they were never without someone guarding the building. Spot had brought in some of his newsies to help, and they were gladly welcomed by the Manhattan newsies.

"So,we's gotta week ta git dis girl outta dere?" Spot asked, looking across the street at the Refuge. Jack nodded. "Yeah-iffn' we don't, her parents win by default or sumtin' like dat, and she has ta go with her parents." Spot sighed, glancing over at Jack.

"How's Crutchie doin'? With one of you's trapped in dere again?" Jack hissed nervously.

"He's….he's ain't doin' too well. He started having dem nightmares again, and gettin' really nervous-like. He's still selling, but…I dunno. I think he won' be back ta normal till we git Juliet out." Just as he said this, Aaron came out to join Evan outside the Refuge. As they watched, he flexed his right hand, as if there was something wrong with his fingers. Looking at it, Jack saw something red all over his fingers.

Blood. And there was only person who's blood it could be.

Dang it dang it dang it!

"We gotta git her out of there-and soon." he murmured under his breath. Spot squeezed his shoulder. "Don'cha worry, Kelly. We'll git 'er out of there. We's got six days ta figure out how, but we's gonna do it." Jack nodded, slowly breathing out. Suddenly, he felt Spot tighten up beside him. "Kelly-lookit!" Jack followed Spot's finger until he saw an extremely small window with metal bars at the bottom of the Refuge. Both boys could see a small face peeking out. "Is dat 'er?" Spot asked. Jack couldn't trust himself to speak without his voice cracking and trembling, so he simply nodded. Spot then pointed out a large piece of metal siding pressed up against the wall a little ways away from the window. "Dat's not bolted onta anythin'-it's jus' dere for show. It's blocking sumtin'…and it looks like a hole." Jack looked carefully, and he suddenly noticed the way the siding looked like it was just kind of thrown against the wall, like Spot had said, and that there did seem to be some sort of hole behind it. Looking back at the building, he noticed that Evan had entered the building, but that Aaron was still out there. He sighed, and came to a decision. "We cain't git her out now, but we could try later."

"Like at night?"

"Exactly. Why don' we's git tagether a group a newsies and see iffn' we's can git in or not? And plus, iffn' we meet Aaron an' Evan, we'll have enough boys ta fight 'em off." Spot cackled. "_Now _you's talkin', Jackie boy! My boys an' I's bin itchin' for a fight since we's got 'ere!" The boys nodded at each other. They were decided.

That night, they would see what that metal siding had behind it, and if they could get in without the Clancy brothers noticing.

If they couldn't, well then….things could get…_interesting_.

_**A/N 2: Hey! So I hope you guys liked the extended Spot…you'll get to see him going after some idiots in the next chapter, so it should be fun! The next chapter also features Juliet for a bit, so you'll get to see how she's doing…which if you remember Aaron's hand, might not be very good.**_

_**I should have the second chapter out later today-I have to go around and collect cans and bottles for a missions trip thing today at 2pm (Pacific Time), so Chapter 14 should be up around 4-5pm (again, Pacific Time). Hopefully it's not just me collecting the cans….that would be…interesting…and annoying-since it's like 90-something degrees out here, and I kind of melt and die in the heat…haha. This is why I write-so that I don't have to go outside! (#pale) Haha…I've been listening to the cast album of "Aladdin" while writing this chapter, and James Monroe Igelhart (who plays the Genie) is FANTASTIC! He kind of gave me the energy to type this chapter after I got like 5 hours of sleep (that's becoming the norm for me-staying up until 2-3 in the morning, getting up at 8. Ugh…)**_

_**Haha…hopefully y'all liked this chapter….and I'll see ya all next time! **___

_**God bless,**_

_**1monster2**_


	14. Glarin' and Rarin' to Brawl

**A/N: Hello, all! **** So, I didn't melt, thank goodness…my dad and I (because my team can't come and help us pick up bags…oi…) went around and picked up like 12 bags of cans/bottles…and apparently a lot of beer bottles…at least we can cash them in, and they're not expecting us to drink them. ;) Anyways, this chapter does not have a cliffhanger itself, but there is a CLIFFHANGER ALERT for 3 chapters (Chapters 16-18). Chapter 15 may or may not be one, but 16-18 most definitely do. So, if you need to get gloves (biankies) or take a nap (Hulu) to prepare for it, cliffhangers are ahead.**

**I shouldn't even need to introduce this at this point, but…DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NEWSIES!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Biankies: Yay, I didn't melt…and they should get a bit of newsie justice in this chapter! (not all that they should, but definitely some.) Haha…I'll try it! As well as not staying up so late…that might also help… **

**FansieFace: Yes, maam! (or sir!) You most definitely got it! **** Haha…Hulu won't get any this chapter…the jury's still out on next chapter, but 16-18 definitely have cliffhangers. **** Yeah-I'm having fun writing him because I can make him super evil.. ;) I do want to punch him in the face (or other areas), but it's super fun to write him. I have extended family out there! **** I'm in Pacific Standard Time, so…wow…it's almost 7pm your time as I'm writing this! (For me, it's almost 4pm.) Thanks…and you will see in this/subsequent chapters! I'm sorry for the emotional whumping I have caused, but it's like you said-if everything is all happy, there's really no story…unless it's a parody or crack fic, and those are just weird. **

**S. Castro: Thank you! They won't get to the rescuing yet…there's still some whumping to go through beforehand… **

**DaughterofTerpsichore (for when you get this far….): Why thank you! I totally understand your criticisms…there were some parts that I didn't really think through really well, and just needed to get through to get to the main bits of the story. The only thing is that you said that this story takes place 4 years after the strike…but I specifically said it was in October 1899, just a couple of months after. Did I ever say four years-I don't think so…but yay that you like it! **** Haha…also, the Clancy brothers were working under Snyder, so after he and the Comstocks came up with the plan to kidnap Juliet, he told the brothers what they were supposed to do.**

**Enjoy "**_**The Newsie Girl**_**" Chapter 14!**

That night, the newsies hid outside the Refuge, waiting. During the process of selling, they had kept eyes on the Refuge, watching when and how often Evan and Aaron switched places. It seemed that they switched out every couple of hours or so, but then switched to every hour once the sun started to go down. Right now, Aaron was on guard. The newsies were specifically waiting for him to go inside, as for some reason the switch between the two brothers took five to ten minutes to happen. Spot had brought all of his newsies from Brooklyn (who numbered six), and Jack had brought Race, Davey, Romeo, Specs, and Sniper with him. If the metal siding happened to actually have a hole behind it that they could fit into, they would head down it and get Juliet out right then and there. If not, they would look for another way in, and Jack would get a message to Juliet, just in case they didn't find one. From his hiding spot, Jack heard Spot's sharp whistle, indicating that Aaron had gone inside. Jack whistled back, and then turned to the others. "All right-let's go!" he muttered. The five others nodded, and both the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies slowly stepped out of their hiding spots. They silently glided up to the Refuge, making sure to stay out of sight. After about a minute, they had reached the metal siding. Jack took a breath, and pulled it away to fall on the ground.

Dang it.

There was a hole, all right, but it was so small that the only newsie who would fit through from either Manhattan or Brooklyn was Les. And there was no way Jack would let the ten-year-old anywhere near this place. "It's too small-none'a us can fit." he murmured to Spot. The other captain nodded. Then he turned to his newsies. "Go with da Manhattan boys an' see if yous can find another way in-but be quiet!" They nodded, and slunk away into the shadows. Jack, Spot, Race, and Romeo (who had refused to go with the Brooklyn newsies, saying that they _needed _to make sure Juliet was okay, which Jack understood) carefully traveled over to the barred window where they had seen Juliet's face earlier. Once they arrived, they knelt down next to it, and Jack tapped on the bars. "Juliet? Are ya awake?" It took a few moments, but a hoarse and raspy "Jack?" soon came through the window. The older boy nodded, before remembering that Juliet couldn't actually see him. "Yeah, it's me…Race an' Romeo are here too, and a friend, Spot. How're ya doing, kid?" A small light appeared in the corner of the room, and suddenly the boys could see into the room. With the benefit of the lantern light, all four boys got their first glances at Juliet…and all four cursed under their breath.

"Dang, kid…they's done a number on ya, ain't they?" Spot murmured. It was true-Juliet looked a mess. She had a nice-sized shiner on her left eye, and a gash on her forehead that was still slowly leaking blood. She had bruises all over her body, and the older boys guessed that there were more bruises underneath her shirt and pants. The way she was holding an arm across her chest suggested that she had at least bruised (if not broken) ribs, and a closer look at that arm revealed gradually darkening handprints. There were also imprints of someone's hands around Juliet's neck, suggesting that one of the Clancys had tried to choke her, and a broken chair lay nearby her, obviously being used to beat the young girl. Jack sighed in anger, his hands clenching around the bars. "How ya feeling, kid?" he queried. Juliet slowly sighed, gently dragging herself a little closer to the window with her right hand. "Well, it ain't no picnic…" she sighed. "But it also ain't as bad as it coulda been."

"I'm sorry I got'cha in dis mess." Race spoke from behind Jack. He briefly made eye contact with his friend, before looking back down at the ground. "I went inside, an' dey was able ta grab ya an'-"

"Race. Stop it-it ain't your fault." the younger girl murmured, just loud enough for the others to hear. "I don' blame ya for what happened…or Romeo…although he choose a really bad time to take a piss." The newsie in question chuckled quietly, before looking at his friend.

"Wat was I supposed ta do? Take a piss in da bushes?" The others laughed. Juliet did as well, but stopped quickly as her laughing turned into a massive coughing fit. Jack (as he knew all the others did) wanted to yank the bars off of the window and jump down into the room right then and there.

Unfortunately for him, none of them were strong enough.

"Hey-just breathe slowly, alright?" he quietly murmured. It took a few moments of coughing, but finally the fit ceased, and Juliet could breathe again. Jack grinned at her. "We're gonna git ya out of here, alright, kid? Den we'll go after dem darn Clancy brothers." Juliet smiled back, before painfully gasping. "The Clancy brothers, dey's-"

"Well, well…look who we's got 'ere-four little newies all on they's own." Evan sneered. "And dey ain't supposed ta be snoopin' around 'ere."

"Why don' we teach 'em a lesson, so's dey don' come around here no more?" Aaron cackled. Evan nodded at the two, and the brothers began to advance on the four newsies-

Only to get jumped by the five remaining Brooklyn newsies, Davey, Specs, and Sniper. The ten immediately started brawling right then. Spot clapped his hands, and dashed into the fight. "Dis is wat I's been waitin' for!" he cried, running into Evan and knocking him over, before punching him in the face. Jack quickly turned back to Juliet as Race and Romeo dashed to the fight. "Hey-we's takin' care of dem Clancy boys. We's gonna git rid'a dem, an' den we's gonna find a way ta git ya outa here-ya understand?"

The younger girl nodded. "Yeah-I undastand." she rasped. Jack grinned at her and waved, before getting up and heading over to the fight. It lasted a few minutes, and finally ended with both Aaron and Evan running into the Refuge with their tails between their legs (metaphorically, of course) and all manner of well-deserved bruises between them. Spot chased after them, still on an adrenaline rush from the battle. "Yeah, ya better run, ya bastards!" he cried. He tried to go in the door, but the Clancy brothers had somehow managed to lock it again. He sighed, and slowly attempted to calm himself down, resting his head against the glass of the window. After a few minutes, he turned back to the other newsies, mostly in control of himself.

"We gotta git these sons'a bastards." he said. The others nodded. Jack turned to Davey, Specs, and Sniper. "Anyway in dere dat you's saw?" he asked. They all looked at each other, before shaking their heads. "Naw-we ain't seen no way ta git in dere." Sniper replied. "Everyting's been boarded up or blocked somehow, like they's knew we was comin'." Jack and Spot both sighed. "Well, now dat dey know we's here, it might be best ta come another day and figure it out-so dey don' know we was dere." one of the Brooklyn newsies murmured. Jack and Spot looked at each other, and nodded.

"We's gotta git our sister back." Romeo muttered.

_**A/N 2: Yay, no cliffhanger! I'm on a roll today! **____** Of course, CLIFFHANGER ALERT FOR CHAPTERS 16-18, but there's still the first one (15) to go tomorrow…which may or not need an alert, I don't know.**_

_**I apologize for the shortness and general lack of description of the fight bit…I'm not that good at writing fight scenes…it's my one (that I know of) shortcoming as an author. **_

_**Hopefully this chapter tides everyone over until tomorrow…and hopefully you all want to kill Snyder and the Clancy brothers and the Comstocks right now, because…unless you have a thing for evil villains…hopefully they're reading as nasty as they're supposed to be!**_

_**The next two chapters should be out at around 11am/12pm and 5pm/6pm tomorrow…my father just surprised me with the knowledge that I have to go get vaccinations for my trip tomorrow…and I'm terrified of needles. I'm not sure when that is, but I'll try to make sure it doesn't interfere with my posting.**_

_**Well, see you all next chapter! **___

_**God bless,**_

_**1monster2**_


	15. I Ain't Givin' Up Hope

**A/N: Hey, all! This chapter should be interesting…Pulitzer has a short bit at the beginning, and then it's all Juliet whumping from there! **** I don't think there'll be a cliffhanger in this chapter, but we'll see…the jury's still out on it, and my brain is currently mush, so… **** Haha….Oh, and if anyone's wondering, which they're probably not, there are supposed to be horizontal lines in between each separate section to let you know that they're separate…but for some reason they won't transfer over to FFN…AUGH! (Rant over…) **

**Anyways…not that I need it at this point, but…DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NEWSIES I JUST OWN JULIET AND THE COMSTOCKS AND AARON AND EVAN! (…their characters-the Clancy brothers, not the actors…. ;) )**

**Responding to reviews:**

**FansieFace: Yeah, I do too! I had to get a shot of gadolinium for an MRI recently…not fun. I just don't like needles…at all… ;) Yay-people don't like the Comstocks/Clancys/Snyder…which means I'm doing my job! **** Haha…yeah, I had fun with Spot going crazy…I had a mental picture when I wrote that part of Tommy Bracco punching Evan Kasperzack and Aaron Albano…which was surprisingly entertaining…and Agatha Christie sounds pretty good! I normally read Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew, but…I should look her up! **** Nice-I'm a gal as well! **** Haha…Juliet will get justice…just not for a couple chapters. ;) Haha…Hulu's not going to like Chapters 16-18, then… **** Hopefully it likes this one! (even though it's a lot of Juliet-whumping… ;) )**

**Valerie P: Haha…you're welcome! It's a lot of typing by myself in my room, but it's worth it to see people love my stories! (Which hasn't always happened before…believe me.)**

**REFERENCE ALERT! (try and find it-it's tied to an already established one!)**

**Enjoy "**_**The Newsie Girl**_**" Chapter 15!**

"_We's gotta git our sister back." Romeo muttered._

"What do you mean you can't give them more time?" Joseph Pulitzer was, to say the least, angry. To say the most, enraged. He was talking with Judge Jeremy Bolger, who had been his friend for a long time, trying to get the judge to grant the newsies a longer break in which to rescue Juliet. It was, unfortunately, two days before the suit was set to reconvene. "You believe them, don't you?"

"Yes, Joseph, of course I do-I've seen the Comstocks from a distance, and how they treat anyone they consider lower than themselves-but I have to honor the law. I can't give them any more than a week. I'm sorry."

Pulitzer sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. "I understand, Jeremy, I do…it's just…I wish it weren't so."

"You know I do too."

"You know, when I first met you, after you moved here from Santa Fe, you were just one of those country hick judges-and don't you dare deny it."

"I can't deny the truth."

Pulitzer chuckled. "Yes, and now look at you-a New York judge famous for righting wrongs and taking down evil tyrants." Judge Bolger flashed a grin at him, before sighing, and staring down at his coffee. "How did Warden Snyder get out of jail? He was supposed to be locked away for a long time."

"I don't know…maybe he appealed. Maybe someone paid for him to get out-he does have powerful friends." Judge Bolger nodded to that. Both men sat there for a while in silence, trying to come up with something to say. Finally, the Judge cleared his throat.

"Joseph, you know that I would side with the newsies in a heartbeat if I could. However, if Margaret does not testify for herself in court, the Comstocks _will _win by default. Did Jack Kelly say who was guarding the girl?"

"Yes-all of the newsies agree that it is the Clancy brothers-Evan and Aaron." The Judge growled, annoyance showing in his eyes. "I told them that they couldn't be near the newsies or interfere with them!" He slammed his hand down on their table, drawing some confused stares from nearby patrons. Pulitzer went to grab his friend's arm, to stop him from doing it again…but then froze.

"Jeremy…have you heard the _Clancy brothers' _side yet?" The Judge looked confusedly at him. "Why would I need to hear-_oh. _You know, I haven't. There is frequent mention made of an attack on the brothers by the newsies Crutchie, Smalls, and Juliet…I have not heard that account yet." He grinned sneakily at Pulitzer, who mirrored the expression.

"And of course, Warden Snyder must be there, as the boys' employer…and the Comstocks, as it is all a part of their suit." Pulitzer finished. The Judge and newspaperman grinned at each other.

"I can't extend the break-it _will _end in two days. However, we _can_ distract the Comstocks and delay that part of the trial until the newsies can get Juliet out." Then, the Judge held up a hand. "Wait a minute-we have to get word of this to Jack without someone knowing that this plan came from us. Is there someone you trust or you know Jack trusts to get the message to him?" Pulitzer thought for a second, before turning as a small hand tugged on his sleeves. Once he saw who it was, he turned back to his friend, a bright smile on his face.

"I think we've found our man. Or, _boy_, rather."

Juliet rolled onto her back. Every inch of her was in pain, and she was rather surprised she hadn't fallen unconscious already. She had last seen or talked to any of the newsies on her third night in the Refuge, leading to her second full day. Ever since the newsies had beaten the Clancy brothers, Evan and Aaron had taken out their anger and fury on her. She had gained a _lot _more injuries in the last two days. For example, those ribs that were early bruised, maybe broken?

Definitely broken. Apparently Evan really liked the fisticuffs style of "teaching", preferring to mainly punch and kick her, whereas Aaron would usually use some sort of weapon, whether a chair or a knife or anything in between. She sighed. The brothers hadn't come in yet, which usually meant that something worse then normal was going to happen. And, sure enough-her fears were confirmed a moment later, when the brothers waltzed through the door…followed by Warden Snyder…followed by her parents. They spread throughout the room, until there was nowhere for her to run. Not that she could if she tried-she was pretty sure she had lost the ability to even get to her feet a while ago.

"So, this is how you've been teaching our daughter? Well done, Warden Snyder-and well done, Evan and Aaron Clancy." Mrs. Comstock murmured. The three bowed to her.

"Correcting people is my business." Snyder smirked. "I've been doing it for a long time. It's a pity that I couldn't give more instruction to that crippled freak the newsies keep as a mascot, but it's nice to know that I can do to her…everything I couldn't do to him." Juliet's heart froze at the mention of Crutchie, and then boiled over, white hot, at the treatment that Crutchie had received at the hands of the Warden. She carefully swallowed, and then spit at his feet.

"You will not talk 'bout Crutchie like dat! Not in fronta me! He's da gentlest an' sweetest brother I has, and you ain't gonna talk 'bout him like dat!" The warden growled, and smacked her across the face. "You will not speak to me in that manner, girl!" he cried. "The only reason my boys, your parents, and I are still allowing you to live is that we find your rebellious nature _mildly _amusing. You **will** never go back to the newsies, so give up that foolish hope."

"I ain't never gonna give up!" Juliet yelled at him. "Your boys may'a stabbed me, and kicked me, and punched me, and broken my bones and bruised me, and used me for a human punching bag-oh, and nearly pummeled me to death with a chair, _and _choked me-but I ain't gonna eva lose hope. I cain't, not when they ain't gonna lose it in me."

"Impertinent as always. This is why we left you on the streets-you would never conform to our way of life, you never carried yourself with the proper attitude and entitlement that our position endowed us with. You were always mucking around with the servants or running through the fields picking flowers, or worse-talking to the 'common' folk, as if they had any other purpose then to do our bidding. They are there to be fodder for us-nothing else." Mr. Comstock declared. Juliet huffed at him, and he kicked her in her already-broken ribs. She keeled over with a small cry of pain. As she painfully rolled back into a leaning position against the wall, she muttered sharply, "And ya wonder why we don' like ya." She glared at each person in the room. Warden Snyder raised his hands, as if saying, "Well, I tried."

"You folks may not want to stay for this part…it's a bit…unsettling." he told the Comstocks, already moving to the door and opening it. The parents nodded, and exited the room. Before Warden Snyder left completely, he turned back to address Evan and Aaron.

"Take care of her, boys. Do whatever you like. Oh-and I heard she's awfully sweet…_underneath_, if you get what I mean." And with that, he closed the door. Evan and Aaron chuckled darkly as they turned to face Juliet, with terrifying grins on their faces. She tried to scoot away, but she was already against a wall. This was a mistake on her part, as while she was scrambling to get away, Aaron stomped down on her leg while it was extended. Juliet let out a scream of pain. She knew instantly that something was _**very **_wrong with her leg. The two boys laughed at her, before glancing at each other.

"Shall we see what's going on underneath all those layers?"

"I think we shall."

As they approached her again, Juliet did the only thing she could do at this point.

She screamed.

_**A/N 2: Welp…that escalated quickly…um…This chapter just kind of flew out of my brain, and apparently my "morbid" function is working overtime…yeesh…so, sorry about all of the Juliet-whump in this chapter, but I had to get her suitably beaten up for something later…at least the Judge and Pulitzer have an idea of how to help the newsies get Juliet out! Oh, and if you're trying to figure out who the boy is who is taking their plan to Jack, think back a few chapters about a boy that Jack really liked, who hasn't really made an appearance since. I'm sure you'll all figure it out. ;)**_

_**Also, credit where credit is due:**_

"_**The only reason my boys, your parents, and I are still allowing you to live is that we find your rebellious nature mildly amusing" comes from a great line in "Kung Fu Panda 2", where the peacock, Lord Shen, tells Po, the panda, that "The only reason that you're still alive is that I find your stupidity…mildly amusing." It just kinda popped into my head…and worked! **_

_**The "Clancy brothers stomping on Juliet's leg" bit was inspired by a moment in "Star Trek Into Darkness", where that same thing happened to Carol Marcus-Benedict Cumberbatch's character, Khan, stomped on her leg, and made a horrendous cracking sound. Seriously-it's terrifying.**_

_**Is it sad that it's really hard to write Evan and Aaron as being evil? They do it so well, but…it's hard to use a Newsies' name for an evil character…AUGH! :l It's also really hard, I realized, to stop writing in the NY accent after I write on this story…it's like I have to keep talking like a New Yorker even when I'm not writing the story.**_

_**Also-this chapter was supposed to be the 1**__**st**__** one done for the 8**__**th**__** of July, but if I hurry, I can get it published on the 7**__**th**__** (in PST-on the East Coast it's already the 8**__**th**__**…so I could have three chapters published today.) I might only publish Chapter 16 tomorrow, but I will have 17-19 typed up and ready to go for Thursday and Friday…and probably on Friday this story will be done. Oh good Lord, it can't end all ready!**_

_**Anyways, thanks for all of your guys' great reviews…and I'll see you next chapter!**_

_**God bless,**_

_**1monster2**_


	16. We've Got Faith, A Plan, and Jack

**A/N: Hello, everybody! This will probably be the only chapter I post today….I have to go get shots, and go to a missions trip meeting at 6pm my time…and I just got out of bed like a half an hour ago. Like, somehow my parents/sister let me sleep in until 11. I don't know how that works… **** But anyways, since I actually managed to get three chapters out yesterday, I will only be doing the one today. Also, CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Haha…I wasn't sure whether Chapter 15 was or not, but most of you seemed to think so, so… ;)**

…**regardless of whether I need to or not…DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NEWSIES!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Biankies: Sorry, I wasn't trying to have it be a cliffhanger! It just kinda…happened… **** Why thank you! And…I actually have written a trilogy, and am trying to self-publish it…it's kind of Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit/my own imagination smushed together…I'm trying to get it out in August, so I'll let you know once it's out, if you're interested! **

**FansieFace: Yep, it's Jeremy! And I'm sorry…it just kind of came into my head last night that the Comstocks have been going on about how "perverted" the newsies are, and that it's actually the other way around…I'm also trying to give as much reason for Jack/Spot and the rest of the newsies to go wail to the Comstocks/Snyder/Clancy brothers as I can… **** Hopefully this update kind of makes up for it!**

**S. Castro: You're totally fine…yeah, I'm frequently kicking myself for naming them after Finch and Elmer, but it's just one of those things my brain won't let me let go of…If it makes you feel any better, Finch and Elmer (the Newsies) are going to help with a bit in Chapter 17/18, which should kind of make up for…a bit of this.. :l We'll see. And you'll see this chapter…but I'll give you a hint-it definitely isn't Les. He might make an appearance in this chapter, but it's not Les… ;) Yep! I thought of the Santa Fe bit right as I was writing it, and was like "Hey! That makes sense!" **

**This chapter is dedicated to Aaron Albano and Evan Kasperzack, the OBC Finch and Elmer…since I'm using their names for characters who are….not very nice…and from what I've seen in videos the boys themselves are super nice and cool. So this is for you guys, as kind of an apology for dragging your names through the mud.**

**Enjoy "**_**The Newsie Girl**_**" Chapter 16!**

"_As they approached her again, Juliet did the only thing she could at this point. She screamed."_

James Comstock was confused. And a bit frustrated. Ever since he had been a little baby, he had known that his big sister, Margaret, was there for him, and was looking out. She was his guardian angel of sorts, and he loved her for it. She was only two years older than him, but she always made sure he was being taken care of. Then, when he was four, his sister had suddenly vanished on a trip through New York. When he had asked his parents, they had said, "Your sister ran away during the night. We don't have time to look for her-we must get back home." After that, the family steadily grew in wealth and power, until James was ten and his sister was twelve and they were running into each other on the streets of Manhattan. When they found out about Margaret's new home and job, James realized that she felt at home there, more then she had with the Comstocks, and was all right with letting his sister stay with the newsies, even if he missed her. Jack had apparently approved of what he had said, because he had promised the boy that he could come see his sister (who the newsies now called Juliet) anytime he wanted. However, he had been by a couple of times, and each time he ran into a different newsie who told him that his sister wasn't there at the moment. He had gotten to know some of them briefly, like Finch, and Elmer, and Sniper, and Les, but he hadn't gotten to see his sister, which was saddening for him. He had asked, almost begged someone, to tell him where his sister was, and finally Davey and Les had told him about what his parents and their friends had done.

James was never more ashamed to be a Comstock then in that moment.

Now, however, there was something he could do to help his friends. Now, he had some part to play in this story, however short it was. He was currently running as fast as he could for the newsie Lodging House, after getting directions from the café from Garret, one of the waiters who worked there. He was learning his way around Manhattan slowly, but most times he had asked a newsie for directions. Finally, he saw the structure he knew was the Lodging House, and he dashed up to the door and knocked. Finch and Les opened the door.

"Hey, James! Wat brings ya ta our neck of da woods?" Finch queried. James took a second to get his breath back, and then explained, "I have to talk to Jack. Right away."

"Dat might not be a good idea…" Les contemplated. "He and de others' are trying to come up with a plan ta get your sister out, an' it's not goin' very well from wat we've heard."

"That's why I need to talk to him-it's about how to get my sister out." The two newsies glanced at each other, before nodding and opening the door wider to allow James to enter. They led him throughout the house into the large Living Room he remembered being in before. Jack was looking at something on a table with a newsie that James had never seen in all of Manhattan. Finch quietly cleared his throat, and both of the newsies turned. "Jack-Juliet's brother is here, an' he says he knows sumting 'bout getting' Juliet out." Jack rubbed his face, and slowly nodded. "All right, kid-wat'dya got?"

James took a deep breath, gathered as much courage as he could (the older boy may or may not slightly scare him a little), and said, "The Judge and Mr. Pulitzer-they came up with a way to get the Clancy brothers, Warden Snyder, and my parents away from the Refuge, so that you guys could get in and get Margaret."

The other newsie whistled. "How's dey gonna manage dat? Who is dis kid, anyways?"

"I'm Margaret-Juliet's brother! And they said…" James paused, making sure he had everything the Judge and Pulitzer had told him right in his head before going on, "they said that in order to make an informed decision, they had to have heard every single angle of the story-and Judge Bolger realized that he hadn't heard the _Clancy brothers_ side of the story yet. So, they are getting a summons to be in court with you all, to talk about some fight they got into with Juliet and…Crutchie and Smalls a few weeks ago-the day you guys first met my sister. The Judge is also mandating that the warden has to be at the court with them, as do my parents." Silence filled the room after James's announcement, until Davey gasped, understanding.

"You mean, tomorrow morning, once the court reconvenes…the Clancy brothers _won't _be at the Refuge? And neither will Snyder or your parents?" James nodded. Now he could see the lightbulbs going off in the other newsies' eyes.

"Dat could work-we could jus' waltz through da door an' git her out!" a newsie off to the side-Elmer, James recognized-murmured hopefully. Jack nodded, but then his eyes narrowed.

"James-how can we's be sure dat wat you's tellin' us is right? I wanna trust yah, kid, I do, but…" His voice trailed off as James handed him a piece of paper. He stared at it for almost a minute, and then nodded. "All right, kid-I believe ya."

"Wat's da paper say?" Finch asked curiously.

"It says: _You can trust James-we sent him. _Signed by one Joseph Pulitzer and Judge Jeremy Bolger." For a moment, the room was silent. Then, Jack's head snapped up, and he began to take command as only he could do.

"Right-iffn' Davey, Crutchie, an' I aren't dere tomorrow, it's gonna look suspicious. So, we's gonna be dere. Race an' Spot'll lead the rescue team-not all'ya can go, but ya can all come afterwards to da courthouse. Once ya have Juliet, git her over to da courthouse as fast as possible. We'll keep the Clancy brothers talking for as long as possible, so ya have time ta git her out." The others nodded. "Race-which'a our guys d'ya want?" Race contemplated for a moment, and then said, "Romeo, Finch, Elmer, Buttons, Sniper, an' Smalls." Jack nodded.

"All right, den, we've gotta plan-let's go git our sister back."

_**A/N 2: So, I hope you guys liked this chapter…are they going to get to Juliet in time? Only the next two chapters will tell… **____** Hopefully this chapter will tide you over until tomorrow…my brain is utter mush at the moment, but Chapters 17 & 18 should be up tomorrow, and then 19 & an epilogue-of-sorts on Friday. **_

_**I actually forgot to put this in yesterday, under the "Credit where credit is due" section:**_

"_**An' ya wonder why we don' like ya" comes from a "Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian" quote, where Trumpkin says "And you wonder why we don't like you."**_

_**That's all for now…see you guys tomorrow!**_

_**God bless,**_

_**1monster2**_


	17. Brothers Protect Their Own

**A/N: Hello! I know I said that the last chapter was the only one I would get today, but by some lucky circumstances, my dad left his wallet in our other car, and so I don't have to get more shots. I also watched **_**a lot**_** of Newsies videos, and so couldn't help myself. ;) I didn't want to leave you guys for too long without knowing whether "The Plan" works or not….so here goes!**

**Not that I need it at this point, but…DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NEWSIES!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Biankies: Yeah-here's hoping the plan works! Haha…I am from the U.S.A. I will-there's only one chapter after this…wow… **

**S. Castro: Yep! You got it right! Yay! I love it too-James is truly a great little brother! And you'll see in this chapter and the next one if it works!**

**DaughterofTerpsichore: No problem! **** I'm glad you're enjoying it-and I will be sad as well! **** Yeah-I realied we hadn't seen James since like Chapter 5 or so…and I figured it would be good to bring him back.**

**Oh, and I just looked at my plan for this story…and I had misnumbered the chapters after 16, so it went "16, 18, 19" instead of "16, 17, 18" like a normal story should…and so I just realized that tomorrow….this story will end. That is so depressing to say…it's been a part of my life now for more than a year, and it's given me so much joy to work on. That being said, the last chapter should be out sometime tomorrow, and then there'll be an epilogue-of-sorts after that…I haven't decided if it'll show the newsies after the suit is done and everything works out in the end, but I know it will contain a large A/N from me just talking about some…stuff. So, stay posted, and I'll see you all tomorrow….for the last time. Feel free to PM me if you've liked this story and want to stay in touch-I'll try to respond as quickly as I can, but I start college in a month and some days, so I might be a bit busy.**

**Enjoy "**_**The Newsie Girl**_**" Chapter 17!**

"_All right, den, we've gotta plan-let's go git our sister back."_

The newsies were ready. Jack, Davey, Crutchie, Spot, and everyone on the rescue team was hiding behind buildings surrounding the Refuge. They were watching the Clancy brothers, who were both outside the door. It was rather early, but Jack wanted to give his guys the most time possible to get to Juliet. A few minutes after they started watching, Warden Snyder walked up, accompanied by two policemen

"Boys-these two here have a summons for you to testify in the suit against the newsies. I'll take your spot while you go in."

"Warden Snyder-" one of the policemen said, "you can't do that. You have to be there, as do the Comstocks. By order of the Judge, and backed up by the laws of New York City." Snyder stared at the policemen, then the Clancy brothers, then back to the policemen, and so on for a while, before he finally nodded and ground out, "_Fine_. We will all go. Make sure you lock up." Evan and Aaron nodded, and closed and locked the door before leaving. As they walked out of sight of the newsies, Jack and Spot both whistled. They heard an answering whistle, and saw Race and his group quietly sneaking towards the door, making sure Snyder, Evan, and Aaron couldn't see them anymore. Jack clapped Spot on the shoulder. "Go git her." he commanded. "We'll stall as long as we can." Spot nodded, and patted him on the shoulder before heading over with his own group. Jack locked eyes with Davey and Crutchie, and then they headed off for the courthouse.

As the rescue team converged on the door, Elmer tried to open the door, just to see if it was actually locked. "Dang it-dey actually locked it." he muttered. Smalls knelt on the ground to look at the lock, and grinned. "Not for long-git me a stick, or sumting straight." One of the Brooklyn newsies passed her a small switchblade, and she stuck it in the log, finagling it for a couple of minutes until everyone heard a quiet "_click_". Smalls stood up, dusted off her knees, and took the lock off of the door.

"Where did ya learn how ta lock-pick?"

"Dere's a lotta things we learn in da Bronx."

Race sighed, and locked eyes with Spot, who nodded. The entire group then slipped through the door and entered the Refuge. Thanks to some windows, there was some light inside the hallways, but as they got further down, the light was gradually disappearing. They got lost a couple of times, but they finally made it to the large door that led to Juliet's prison. There was a piece of wood barring the entrance, but that was soon disposed of, and they entered the room. For a few seconds, they couldn't see anything in the pitch black room. Then, as the light began to stream through the window, they saw a bloodied and pale figure in the corner of the room. All of them gasped, and then, as the full extent of her injuries was shown, cursed under their breath.

"Iffn' I get my hands on dem Clancy brothers…dere ain't gonna be much left'a dem." Spot murmured. The other Brooklyn newsies nodded. They may not have been as close to Juliet as the Manhattan boys, but they couldn't stand any newsie getting messed with-much less a girl. Race and Romeo had darted over to the younger newsie, followed swiftly by the others. She looked to be either unconscious or asleep, but either way she was obviously in pain. Race put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook it. "Juliet? Ya okay?" They all watched as the younger girl slowly came to and opened her eyes-but then suddenly became panicked and flustered, shoving Race back onto his rear, and started scooting backwards, even though she couldn't move any further. "Get away from me, Clancys!" she cried. The boys all tried to get her to calm down, but she freaked out even more. Suddenly, Romeo had an idea. He waved all of the newsies away, before kneeling down a little ways away from the terrified girl.

"Juliet-no one's gonna hurt ya. It's just Romeo and da other newsies, alright?" He stretched a hand, but didn't move it to touch Juliet. He just left it hovering in the air for a little while. Then, when the girl calmed down a tiny bit, he gradually moved forwards, until his hand was resting over her shoulder. He then moved it down until it was gently but firmly gripping her shoulder. During all of this, his brown eyes never left her face, so he could see the moment when she realized where she was, and who he was. It looked like it took a lot of effort, but she finally was able to rasp out, "'omeo?"

"Yeah-it's me. Just relax-your brothers' got'cha." She barely nodded, and then closed her eyes, buoyed by Romeo's touch on her shoulder. Romeo looked at the other newsies.

"Let's git her outta here.

"Your Honor-why must you hear this story? It should be obvious that the newsies have failed to produce Margaret Comstock, and thus the Comstocks win by default."

"Please indulge me, Warden Snyder. I do need to know all the facts of the case if I am to make a fair ruling, and this includes the first time Margaret interacted with the newsies, which was in an altercation with the Clancy brothers, and the newsies Smalls and Crutchie, one of whom is in attendance."

"Very well." Warden Snyder growled. The Judge looked expectantly at the Clancy brothers, who stood up and came to the front of the room. "Your Honor," Evan began, "dat day was jus' like any others. We was out walkin' around, not botherin' nobody, an' we accidentally ran into this newsie named malls. We tried ta apologize, but she wasn't havin' any of it, and she started attackin' us. Den, outa nowhere, de girl we's been arguin' 'bout, Margaret, came up an' started attackin' us alongside Smalls. Den, dat newsie ova dere, Crutchie, joined in. We barely got outta dere without more bruises den we already had. Dey was de ones dat attacked us-not da other way 'round." Jack and Davey both looked over at Crutchie, and then laid restraining hands on his shoulders. The normal cheerful and optimistic newsie looked like he would cheerfully jump up and strangle Evan and Aaron.

"Dat ain't how it happened at all!" the young boy cried quietly. Jack squeezed his shoulder. "Don' worry, Crutch-you's gonna git to tell your story too-tell it how it really happened." Crutchie nodded, and then all three newsies looked up as the Judge cleared his throat. "We have heard the Clancy brother's side of the story-and now, we must hear the newsies'. Crutchie, would you please tell us what happened that day, from your perspective?" Crutchie nodded and slowly crutched to the front of the room, Davey standing behind him for support if he needed it. Before he started, Crutchie looked back at Davey, who smiled at him, and at Jack, who grinned and nodded. Crutchie nodded, and then faced the Judge. "Well, Your Honor, it was like dis…I was sittin' on a bench in da park, restin' my leg. I heard a commotion, and turned ta see the Clancy brothers goin' after Smalls. She's bin helpin' us out, since a lot'a our guys was sick. I started ova dere, but Juliet…Margaret…got dere first, an' went afta one'a 'em-kicked 'em in da groin." People all over the room began to chuckle, while Evan just scowled-it was he who had been kicked in the groin. "Den, Smalls punched da otha one, an' I glared at 'em till dey ran off. If Juliet...Margaret…hadn't gotten dere when she did, I don't know iffn' I could'a gotten dere in time ta help Smalls." For about an hour, the Judge asked questions about each moment in the story. Several times while listening to the Clancy brothers babble on, the Judge sneakily looked over at the newsies and winked. After an hour, though, he couldn't stall them for any longer. "Your Honor, you have heard everything that can possibly be said about this story. Why drag this out any longer? The newsies have not procured the girl from any corner of the room, and so without her testimony, she must be returned to her family." The Judge sighed sorrowfully, locking eyes with Jack, Davey, and Crutchie.

"As unfortunate as it, he is right. I have no choice but to-" Suddenly, the double doors to the courtroom crashed open. As everyone looked back, one word echoed throughout the room.

"STOP!"

_**A/N 2: So, you guys know who it is, right? Hopefully you do…if you read the first part of this chapter… **____** The next chapter is the last…but hopefully the best of all! **____** I hope this chapter was great, and that it's not too much of a cliffhanger, since you know who it's gonna be! I apologize for the shortness of it, but the next one should be much longer.**_

_**See you all tomorrow…one more time!**_

_**God bless, **_

_**1monster2**_


	18. Finally Home

**A/N: Hello, all! This is it…the last chapter of "**_**The Newsie Girl**_**". It almost doesn't seem real….Hopefully this chapter will be everything you are looking for and more! **** Also, keep an eye out for "Chapter 19"…it won't be a real chapter-per se, just a big "thank you" authors note from me to all of you. Anyways, I've enjoyed every single minute of writing this story, and all the interactions I've had with all of you…this is my most reviewed story ever (Yay!), and it's apparently the most well liked out of them all. Your support means a lot, so thanks!**

**You all should know by now, but…DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NEWSIES AND NEVER WILL I JUST STALK THEM ON TWITTER… ;)**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Biankies: Yeah, she was just a little bit freaked out…haha…I'm glad she's out too. I will most definitely keep you posted! **

**FansieFace: Hey! …sorry… At least it's not a true cliffhanger this time! I'll try to get this out quickly and make it good so that Hulu will shut up… **

**S. Castro: Haha-that's all right, my inner fangirl never really shuts up… **** Thanks! In my original plan for the chapter, I didn't have the whole "rescue" part of the chapter, but then I realized that you guys would come after me with torches and pitchforks if I didn't… **** Yeah, I don't know either…for the longest time this story was stuck on Chapter 3 or 4...and now it's done…. Augh!**

**DaughterofTerpsichore: Why thank you…but also yes, poor Juliet! She should get justice this chapter, though, which is what we're all looking forward to…and thanks! Hopefully you like this chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the entire OBC of **_**Newsies**_**. Ever since I became a Fansie in Oct. 2013, I've grown to love the show so much, and it's given me motivation to continue to pursue my dreams in theatre, no matter who says I'm crazy or stupid for it. I will never be able to say just how much this play, and the OBC cast, means to me, so I'll say this for now…THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FANTASTICNESS THAT YOU GUYS ARE!**

**Enjoy "**_**The Newsie Girl**_**" Chapter 18!**

"_As everyone looked back, one word echoed throughout the courtroom. 'STOP!'"_

For a second, no one could see who the yeller was-light was streaming in from the entrance to the courthouse, and slightly blinded them. As soon as the doors closed, however, they could.

"Juliet!" Jack cried, already moving towards her, Crutchie and Davey following behind. There were gasps of horror and curses being muttered all around the room, but the newsies ignored them all. As the three got close enough, they could see the full extent of Juliet's injuries. Specs and Race were currently carrying her between the two of them, and she was hobbling as well as she could, with only one leg available to use (her other one was still messed up after being stomped on by Aaron). Her entire body was bruised, and her right arm (which was currently over Spec's shoulder) was clearly fractured. She was also grimacing in pain every time she moved, as her ribs were constantly shifting when she took a step. She still had a black eye, although it had faded a little bit, and the gash on her forehead was still leaking blood. The throttle marks on her throat were still extremely visible. She looked up at Jack, Crutchie, and Davey, and smiled. " 'ey." she rasped out. Jack sighed relievedly, as did the others.

"Hey dere youself. You's gonna be able ta do dis?"

"…I gotta be, if people's gonna know da truth." Jack nodded at that, and turned to the Judge. "Excuse me, your Honor, but could we have another chair? I ain't wantin' her ta be on her feet any longer den it takes us ta git ova dere."

The Judge nodded. "Of course. Officer, if you could…" A policeman near the Judge's seat nodded, and brought out another chair, placing it with the other three at the newsies' table. The other newsies went to sit down, but made sure to sit in the front, where they could keep an eye on Juliet. They weren't letting her out of their sight for a long time. Race and Specs helped Juliet over to the chair and lowered her into it, before joining the other newsies. Jack clapped them on the backs as they did so. "Thank you's." he murmured. They nodded, grinning at him. Then, everyone turned to the Judge. "Margaret-are you able to tell us what happened, or should we wait until you have recovered more?"

Juliet shook her head, regretting it when her concussion reminded her that it existed. "No…if I don't do dis now, it's never gonna git done. I gotta do dis now." The Judge nodded, smiling at her. "Very well. Tell us your story," and here he glared at the Comstocks' table, "with _no _interruptions." Juliet nodded, again regretting it as the pain in her head flared up. She bit her lip to avoid making any sound of pain, and suddenly felt three hands resting on her-Jack's on her right shoulder, Crutchie's on her back, and Davey's on her left knee. The touches grounded her, and allowed her to relax slightly. She took a deep breath, and then looked at the Judge. "Where do you want me ta start?"

"How about when you ended up under that bridge?"

"All right…before den, I lived with my parents an' my brother, James. My parents were often too busy ta look out for either one'a us, so I took care'a him. Wen I was six, my family went on a trip through New York ta New Jersey. We was walkin' through da streets around 6th street, an' my parents told me ta go ta de…bathroom." (she grinned, clearly thinking of the phrase the newsies used-"takin' a piss", but didn't use it, since she didn't feel it was appropriate in a courthouse.) "I did, an' wen I got out, they weren't anywhere I looked. I looked for hours, but could never find any hide or hair of dem. I took shelter unda dat bridge on 6th, and ended up livin' dere for six years, survivin' da best I could, even though I didn' really know how. Den, I saw dem Clancy brothers goin' after a newsie. I knew dem Clancy brothers was trouble, cause I had tangled with dem before. I kicked one'a dem in da groin, and den Smalls was able to punch da other one, and Crutchie scared dem off. Dat was when I met da newsies, an' got ta work as one. Ever since den, I've gained a lotta older brothers, an' even though they's super overprotective, dey's made me feel alive again, like I ain't a nuisance. Den, I was selling papes one day a bit ago, an' my parents an' brother came up an' tried ta make me go home with dem. Well, my parents did-my younger brother has no part in dis. Anyways, my father smacked me in da face a couple times, an' Romeo, Race, an' Davey came over and helped me out. Den, my parents met with all da newsies, and still tried to say dat dey was takin' me home. After dat, Warden Snyder came and unlocked de Refuge, an' den we started dis stupid suit. Den, Jack's girlfriend, Katherine, came an' we talked about all'a dis, so dat her father could decide who ta support-an' he chose us. De next day, I was sellin' around Race an' Romeo. Race went inside ta warm up for a moment, since it was mighty cold outside, and Romeo went ta…" (and here she grinned again) "use da bathroom. While dey did dat, dem Clancy brothers got me an' dragged me off to da Refuge. Race tried ta stop dem, but Aaron knocked him down so he couldn' git dere in time. After dat, I was stuck in da Refuge for the last six days, getting' beat up by Evan an' Aaron, an' sometimes Warden Snyder. The last day I was in dere, my parents was in dere with dem, encouragin' dem to beat me up. After dey left, Aaron stomped on my leg, so's I cain't walk on it, and den…" Here she cut off, almost unable to get the last part out. Everyone waited with baited breath for what she would say next. Finally, she sighed. "Den…jus' think of what my parents have been sayin' 'bout da newsies, an' you'll figure it out. I cain't say it here…it ain't very appropriate." After a few seconds, people started understanding, and there were gasps of horror from every corner of the room. Jack growled lowly, and he could hear the other newsies doing the same.

The Clancy brothers would pay. As would Warden Snyder. And the Comstocks. Her newsie family would make sure of that.

"Comstocks? Warden Snyder? Clancy brothers? How do you respond to this?"

"It is obviously a fanciful tale, Your Honor. The newsies have drug her out of whatever hellhole they were hiding her in, and forced her to lie in order to save their own skins." Mr. Comstock declared. "It's obvious that we would never mistreat our daughter in any way." Mrs. Comstock agreed.

The Judge pursed his lips. "The court calls James Comstock." James slowly stood up from where he sat with the newsies, and made his way to the newsies' table, his friends slapping him on the back as he did so. Once he made it, he nervously stood in front of the Judge.

"Your Honor, this is highly irregular! Why should the boy be called on to testify-he has no new information to give!" Warden Snyder cried.

Judge Bolger shook his head. "On the contrary-this boy is very important." He looked down at the young boy. "James, what did your parents say to you when you left New York?"

James cleared his throat, and then said, "They told me that she had run away, and that there wasn't any time to look for her-we had to leave."

Judge Bolger nodded. "And what happened when you ran into your sister again?"

"Our father hit her a couple times, and then our parents tried to make the newsies give her up and give her back to us. I asked why she couldn't just stay with her older brothers, since she was obviously happier there, but our parents ignored me. Then, they made me stay in the house during the suit, but I went out while they were here, and got to know the streets of Manhattan, as well as some of the newsies, like Les, Finch, Elmer, and Davey. I kept asking where my sister was, until Davey and Les finally told me everything that had happened, and I went to check it out for myself. I snuck out one night, and got to the Refuge, and saw my sister through the tiny window of the room she was in. That's when I went to the newsies, in order to help get her out." The Comstocks yelled at James, but he steadily ignored them. Warden Snyder turned on the Clancy brothers. "How inept of guards are you-missing a ten-year-old boy in the middle of the night?" he cried. Then he froze, as did everyone at his table. He had just indicated himself, as well as the Clancy brothers and the Comstocks, in the kidnapping and torture of Juliet. Judge Bolger glared at him, stony-faced. "I have made a decision. Margaret Comstock, otherwise known as Juliet, is to henceforth stay with the newsies. Lucas and Taylor Comstock, Warden Snyder, and Evan and Aaron Clancy, you are hereby charged with perjury, as well as one count of kidnapping, physical assault, and sexual assault. How do you plead?"

With the evidence stacked against them, the only thing they could say, reluctantly, was, "Guilty, Your Honor." As soon as they said it, the policemen in the room walked over, wrenched their arms behind their backs, and led them out of the room. The observers clapped, while the newsies erupted in cheers. Judge Bolger and Pulitzer approached Jack, Davey, and Crutchie.

"Well done. I always believed in you all." Judge Bolger said, holding out his hand. The newsies shook it, and then shook Pulitzer's. "Mr. Pulitzer, I have to ask…why did you help us? We were striking against you not four months ago!" Davey queried. Mr. Pulitzer quirked his lips in a half-smile. "Because, whatever my personal feelings about you are, my daughter supports you. I couldn't join the suit, for either side, without knowing why she did, and whether or not it was the right side. Also, they went after a young woman. I cannot support anyone who attacks a young woman, no matter what their reasons." The newsies nodded gratefully. Then, Judge Bolger cleared his throat. "You should probably get Margaret home-she looks like she's about to collapse right now." Looking at Juliet, Jack had to agree. The girl had almost crumpled in on herself, and it was only Crutchie and Davey's hands that we holding her up. "We will, Your Honor." he said. "We're gonna take good care'a her."

As soon as they got back, they carried Juliet up to her dormitory. Smalls grabbed the blanket off of her bed and brought it over. Jack nodded in thanks, and then they went to work taking care of as many of her wounds as they could. Judge Bolger had sent over a doctor to take care of her worst wounds and to advise the newsies on how to take care of the others. As Smalls cleaned the gash on her head, Juliet tried to roll her head away, only to be stopped by Romeo's hands on her face. "Stop strugglin'. No one's gonna hurt ya-we're just gonna make ya better." Juliet sighed, and tried to stop fidgeting. After a while, they finished up, and Jack turned to Spot and the Brooklyn newsies. "Thanks for de help-we wouldn'ta got Juliet out without you's." Spot grinned, and shook his hand. "No problem, Jackie boy. You take care'a dat girl, ya hear? We're gonna go make a visit ta some…unpleasant idiots." Jack grinned, and nodded.

"Take care'a dem, ya hear?" he said, winking at them. Spot nodded, before he and the other Brooklyn newsies left the room. No one knew exactly what they went and did, but if there were rumors of the Clancy brothers and Warden Snyder being attacked violently by a group of newsies, no one ever acted on it.

Juliet was now lying with both her own and Small's blankets over top of her, slightly shivering as she tried to relax. The newsies had taken care of her wounds very well, but she was still in great pain, and it was hard for her to breathe through it. In addition, the strangulation attempts meant it was hard to breathe, period. Jack put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and the other newsies did wherever they could, avoiding touching her injuries. "Just relax, Juliet. Your brothers have got ya-and we're not gonna let ya go everywhere." She sighed, and under the gentle ministrations of her brothers, she slowly fell asleep. It was only then that James spoke up. He had followed the newsies back to the Lodging House, but was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "What should I do? My parents have been arrested, and I have no home to go back to now." The boy looked extremely dejected-especially at the prospect of leaving his sister again, and so Race grinned at him. "Hey, Jack-haven't we bin lookin' for anotha newsie to keep Les company? Another _ten-year-old _newsie?" Jack smiled at Race's idea.

"Why yes, we have. We've bin lookin' for an extra special newsie named James Comstock ta hang out with Les. Ya interested in dat, kid?" By the way James flung his arms around Jack, they had the answer to that question. Jack chuckled warmly.

"Welcome ta da family, kid."

_A few months later…_

The sun was bright in the sky on a beautiful March morning. It was Juliet's five-month anniversary of becoming a newsie, and she wouldn't trade her life for anything. Granted, she had had that interesting experience in December, but it was over now, and she couldn't be happier. She still had nightmares sometimes, but one of her brothers always woke her up before they got too bad. She did miss Smalls, who had had to go back to the Bronx now that all of the newsies were healed, but the two girls kept in touch through letters and some infrequent visits between the two boroughs. She looked over at the opposite corner to see Romeo standing there flirting with four separate girls. He caught her eye and grinned at her, which she gladly returned. Her brother was on another nearby corner with Les, as the two of them had become a formidable selling team. His new name was Snitch, after how he had snitched on his parents' treatment of his older sister. As she watched, he and Les sold their last paper, and then proceeded to chase each other around. She could hear newsies hawking papers on every corner, and the hustle and bustle of Manhattan as it came alive.

She grinned profusely. She was finally home.

_**A/N 2: Well…this story is officially complete! I can't begin to explain how much this story has meant to me over this last year…and how much your support has meant to me! I am so glad that I chose to focus on this story and ignore "Merlin and Lady Alliana" for a bit…this story has been incredible, and I've enjoyed every second of it! I also am thankful that I had to throw that "sue the newsies" part onto the end of one chapter, because that changed my entire plan, but it made this so much better. **____** Please keep an eye out for my "thank you" chapter coming out either today or tomorrow…I actually have to go in and get those shots today, so I'll see how I feel after that.**_

_**Thanks for all of the love and support…I am proud of how this story turned out, and thankful for all of you! You are what makes the best! **___

_**God bless,**_

_**1monster2**_


	19. THANK YOU!

**A/N: Hello, everybody! **** I'm sorry this didn't come out yesterday like it was supposed to…I was doing stuff during the day, and then we went to go get shots in the afternoon (turns out my sister doesn't need one for another 6 months or so, and they didn't have the typhoid one, so I have to go back tomorrow and get it…), and **_**then **_**my mom and sister and I went college shopping for me for next month. **** Anyways, this isn't going to be an actual chapter-per-se, but more of a thank you to all y'all for reading my story-as well as a BIG ANNOUNCEMENT at the end!**

**I'm still going to respond to the reviews from Chapter 18 before I start, so…**

**Biankies: Sweet! I hope you read it a lot of times! **** No problem-it's been fun to share it with you!**

**FansieFace: Haha….yay fangirling! And why is Hulu still sad? I will try to write another Newsies fic, I just have to get a new idea first (which I don't have at the moment… **** ) Yeah, those infrequent updaters can be seriously annoying sometimes! (I know….I've been one before…) I'll miss hearing from you!**

**S. Castro: Haha-why thank you! Me too-I didn't realize until I wrote that chapter how he could do that, since he grew up with the Comstocks and all… **** Thanks!**

**DaughterofTerpsichore: Yeah, that's pretty much my reaction too… **** I'm going to miss writing for all of you guys! And yes, I can totally take a look at your story-I'm excited to read it!**

**HPNewsie: Thank you! Yeah…I don't think I've really seen any other fanfics with a lawsuit inside of them….I will try to write more, I just have to get a new idea (which I don't have yet). ;)**

**All right-now comes the main part of this chapter-the thank you part. I just wanted to say that I am so thankful and blessed that all of you guys chose to read and review and favorite and follow this story. When I started it last year, I was a junior in high school and had two multi-chapter fics already going-one that I recently finished, and one that I totally ignored to write all of this story. ;) I was also working on my book trilogy/screenplays/whatever else I was writing… Anyways, I was extremely nervous about this story, as I had seen Bonanza and Merlin (my other multi-chaps' fandoms) before, but I had never seen the full musical of Newsies-just behind the scenes video and different performances that they did. I was also really nervous because I would be writing in a New York accent, which is completely different than the one I have. I'm also just a nervous author by nature-I don't like many people reading my manuscripts before they're published, if they ever are, cause I'm always terrified that people are going to hate it. When I look back on the first couple of chapters or so, I can tell that I was freaked out a bit, because the accent is **_**terrible…**_**it gets better over time, but those first two/three chapters were bad.**

**Then, I met you all. From advice about toning down the accent to freaking out about feels during certain sections, every single review you guys left made me feel like this story was worth writing. Every time I thought about giving up, about just letting this story gather more dust, I would see your reviews and remind myself that people actually cared about the story and thought it was good, and that I needed to keep going, even when I didn't know what the heck I was going to say. I'm also thankful that you guys reacted so strongly to the "We could sue the newsies" line that was just kind of flung in there at the end of a school day because I had to leave soon…I originally had a plan for like 9 chapters or so, and they didn't sue the newsies, but you guys reacted so strongly to it that I changed my entire plan to fit around it, pushing the story out to 18 chapters, and wrote characters whom I originally wasn't going to include or attempt to write, like Katherine, Spot Conlon, or Warden Snyder (him I don't remember what my original plan was…)**

**I also want to take the time to thank my four most frequent reviewers: biankies, FansieFace, S. Castro, and DaughterofTerpsichore:**

**Biankies: Thank you for your review on Chapter 3! I was stuck on that chapter and just letting the story accumulate dust until you left that review to "stop boasting about the chapter and post it". That drove me to write Chapter 4, and then Chapter 5, and so on and so on. Every time you reviewed it made me feel like the story was worth the work, and that I actually had talent and skill as a writer. **** I've enjoyed reading every review you wrote, and I hope to see you again, either on one of my stories or yours! **

**FansieFace: Thank you for your reviews of Chapters 4 and 5…they seriously encouraged me to keep going with the story! Every time I wrote a chapter, I was like, "Okay-is FansieFace going to consider this a cliffhanger? I dunno, but let's see how she reacts-it should be fun!" Haha…your kind words and frequent fangirlness kept me going, even when I didn't want to write, or thought I was "too tired" or something like that…or when I just didn't want to post 2 chapters in a day. Also, you are the only reviewer I've ever had that turned a TV-watching website into a sentinent being, just because of a review… **** Haha…thanks, Hulu! You've been great! Now give FansieFace a hug-She'll need it!**

**S. Castro: Thank you so much for reading this story! Ever since you started at Chapter…9, I think it was…I've seriously enjoyed reading your reviews-especially the time when your fangirl really showed up and you wrote 3 reviews for the same chapter. ;) I'm sad you don't have a profile on here (if I'm wrong, correct me) so we can't really stay in contact past this story, but I hope somehow we can stay in touch! Every time you reviewed it brought a smile to my face, and reassured me that even people who don't spend their entire life that they don't have (trust me, as fangirls and fanfiction writers and everything else, we have no life) writing stories and things can still enjoy my work! Thanks so much!**

**DaughterofTerpsichore: Thank you soooo much for all of your reviews on this story! It was kind of fun watching you review all of the chapters, because when you started in chapter…4?...5?...one of them, you were like, "It's okay….", and then once you got to the later chapters, it was like, "This is AWESOME!" ;) Also, thank you for actually leaving suggestions and …I don't want to say "criticisms", but that's pretty much what they were…constructive ones, of course…because they kept me grounded and reminded me that my writing's not always perfect-there's always room to improve and make it better. I'm glad you chose to read this story!**

**Before I get to the BIG ANNOUNCEMENT, I also wanted to thank everyone involved with **_**Newsies**_**, from the crew and Alan Menken, Christopher Gatellie (spelling?), Jack Feldman, Harvey Fierstein, and Jeff Calhoun, to the OBC cast of the show. You guys were the ones who gave me hope that there were still great musicals out there-and that there were actually guys who continued on in theatre (cause my high school is seriously lacking in boys. Seriously.) and went on to do awesome stuff. I am so thankful I became a Fansie in October of 2013, and I will continue to be a Fansie until the day I die. **** Thanks for the memories, guys!**

**Lastly, here is my BIG ANNOUNCEMENT….on some review a while ago, biankies said that if I ever wrote a book, to let her know so that she could read it. Well, I am pleased to announce (and am honestly screaming inside about it) that MY FIRST BOOK IS NOW AVAILABLE AS AN EBOOK ON AMAZON, AND HOPEFULLY SOON ON BARNES AND NOBLE KINDLES! AHHHHHH! **** I've been using a self-publishing website, and it's helping me get the book out! I don't know when it'll be out in actual print, as I currently have like no money, and this one printing company would charge me like $2000 for it…but I'll see if I can figure it out! **** If you are interested, the book is entitled "The Brotherhood of the Gem", and is under the author's name of "Joy Fetters". It's kind of LOTR/The Hobbit/my own imagination…so if you're interested, check it out! I do have to give a warning, though-it is part of a trilogy, and I still have to type up the 2****nd**** book-and finish handwriting/typing the third. Hopefully they should all be out soonish! It's $5.00 on Amazon, so check it out!**

**That's all for now! Again-thank you all so much for a great experience on this story…it's meant the world to me, and I hope you can enjoy it for a long time!**

**I love you all!**

**God bless,**

**1monster2**


End file.
